


Nice Suit

by AnnaHawk



Series: Suit [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Dog Fighting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Pining, No animal is injured, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Play Fighting, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Smut, Suit Kink, Team Up, Unresolved Sexual Tension, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: Matt and Frank meet again while following the same enemy and since taking them down together was too easy, they end up fighting each other with no intention of harming the other. It's liberating and both men enjoy it a lot.They decide to team up when they keep running into each other and realize how well they work together, still sparing whenever a mission ends too soon.As time goes by, Frank begins spending the night in Matt's apartment after missions.Everything is working out well, a friendship developing steadily, but things start changing the day Matt has to go into work after a night where Frank stayed over. Matt comes out dressed in a suit and Frank flees.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Suit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184882
Comments: 50
Kudos: 237
Collections: Fratt Week





	1. Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fratt fic and since my knowledge mostly comes from the shows, this is what I based it on.  
> I initially planned on this being no longer than a smutty 10k fic but the story and feelings kept evolving and that happened. Oops...  
> I want to thank my wonderful and talented friend and beta [Menel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel) for getting me into trying my hand at this pair and entering Frattweek (I nearly didn't make it ^^').  
> It wasn't easy since I've never written action scenes before and only her help and kind guidance has made this possible.  
> Menel, all the work and attention you have put into helping me through those long weeks mean EVERYTHING to me.

Several months after the whole new debacle with Fisk, Matt stumbles upon Frank while they're going after the same target one night.

Matt is surprised to see him and from how he feels Frank momentarily freeze, he understands that the feeling is mutual. They haven't run into each other in quite some time after all. 

Matt, however, is aware of some of the things that have happened to Frank in recent months thanks to Karen telling him and Foggy about how she’d helped Frank and some girl out of a rough situation.

Now, they observe each other silently, assessing, both waiting to see who would make the first move. 

Frank is the first to break the silence and what comes out of his mouth doesn’t really surprise Matt. He’d expected something like this if he’s being honest.

"Wha' happened to your fancy long johns, Red?" Frank mocks without heat but he’s still wearing a half smirk on his lips as he obviously takes in Matt’s original crime fighting getup, dark scarf over the top half of his face and the generally dark outfit.

"Little dry cleaner incident," Matt sasses back and angles his head towards where the criminals are milling about several feet below them in a warehouse. He’s been going after this particular drug cartel for weeks. It seems like he hasn’t been the only one.

Matt really isn’t in the mood to talk about everything that went down with Poindexter and Fisk again. And anyway, Matt suspects that Frank is already aware of what happened, seeing as how the whole thing had been broadcast over every news channel at the time. 

Frank just snorts, accepting Matt's refusal to elaborate, which to Matt, is confirmation enough.That they have both changed since the last time they saw each other seems obvious. It is in how there hasn’t been any real aggressiveness between them from the moment that they recognized each other. But Matt also knows that they are both still very aware of each other, even if their stance is more relaxed than it has ever been before, especially compared to the other times that they’ve ended up on a rooftop together.

As the night carries on, Matt even manages to talk Frank down from killing anyone. 

When they swoop down on the unsuspecting cartel, they fight alongside each other easily enough. Though Frank takes some of Matt’s opponents out before he can, which he clearly does to spite the other man, and Matt does the same with the same amount of satisfaction.

They’re done rather quickly, with every man soon laying on the floor with varying degrees of injuries. And it’s probably because it all went too fast and they haven’t been able to get all their negative and aggressive energy out of them, that the moment every criminal is put out of action, they immediately round on each other and fists start flying between them. Matt absently muses that it equates to some kind of old reflex between them. 

After they’ve landed the first hits, Matt steps back and silently circles Frank, looking for an opening, while the other man waits him out patiently. Until Matt finally attacks again. 

It’s all so natural and easy. Although they’ve never talked about any kind of limits to their fight, they only ever use their fists and legs, never their weapons, and never hit to really injure the other.

Both men are fully aware of that fact.

Though Matt can tell, and he is ridiculously pleased by it, that Frank doesn’t hold back with the strength he uses. Because neither does he. They both clearly want to see where the other's at, what they’ve both learned in the time that they haven’t crossed paths. They enjoy fighting like that, giving it their all, one upping the other constantly, showing off new moves and techniques. They even talk and laugh a bit while they fight, like it’s all just a big game to them.

Matt doesn’t remember the last time he fought in such a carefree manner and without the fear of really hurting his opponent. Frank goes as far as laughing roguishly when Matt manages to land a nice uppercut, before sending Frank sailing over his shoulder, letting the other man fall heavily on his back. The breath is knocked out of Frank at the impact, but the second after, he’s just lying there and laughing. It sounds nearly happy to Matt in that moment.

Matt stands frozen for a second at the display in front of him, Frank’s laugh echoing around him in the warehouse. It’s a second too long because Frank is on his feet again in a fraction of the time it takes Matt to realize what’s happening, and he receives a quick jab to his jaw and then a heavy blow to his guts a moment later. Matt’s the one to go to his knees this time, wheezing and grabbing his middle, but he grins large and then takes his weight on one arm, swiping one leg out in a wide arc that sends Frank to the floor once more.

Matt doesn’t know how long they keep at it. It could be ten minutes just as much as it could be an hour. They keep falling and getting back up in turn, missing blows, while sidestepping others. 

It’s when they’re both beat and half lying on the floor, their breathing fast and erratic from exertion, with police sirens in the distance and approaching fast, that they finally stop fighting.

Matt, down on one knee and holding himself up with one arm, casts his head in Frank’s direction and chuckles in amusement. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s felt so peaceful after a good fight. His senses make out that Frank is sitting a few feet from him, legs bent at the knees as he rests his arms over them and leans slightly forward. Air rushes in and out of his lungs rapidly but Matt hears how steadily his heart is beating as it slowly takes its usual regular and even cadence again. Frank huffs out a laugh under his breath and shakes his head, clearly amused as well.

They stay silent as they wait for the police to get closer and it’s only when Matt hears four cars rounding the block, that he finally rises to their feet again. Frank takes his cue from him and does the same.

“Good seein’ you again, Red,” Frank rasps in farewell and turns on his heels before vanishing into the night.

Matt doesn’t answer, but a small, relaxed smile tugs at the corners of his lips. He jumps up, balancing himself on a higher beam and waits to make sure that the NYPD finds the knocked-out cartel. When the first men burst into the warehouse, he silently slips out of the place and creeps over the roofs until he reaches his apartment. 

When he lies in bed a little later, his body is sore but he still feels just as relaxed as earlier, mind at peace as he falls asleep.

  
  


~

  
  


After going for so long without meeting, they seem to keep running into each other all the time. They come across each other furtively here and there, and when they end up on the same target again, neither one of them leaves. 

They talk at times, even if sometimes (or often, depending on the night and their mood) their talking sounds more like sniping. But mostly, they just end up fighting again, simply to get the tension out of them when their task ends too soon or doesn't go to their satisfaction. Usually, this means that they can't really beat someone into a pulp. Or kill anyone for that matter when it comes to Frank. 

It more or less always ends the same way it had the first time in that warehouse: both half lying on the floor when they've finally run out of energy and grinning like maniacs. 

Matt realizes pretty quickly that they have about the same amount of stamina. Or they are both just as stubborn as the other and don’t know when to quit. Matt can admit to that at least. 

As time goes by and they fight against the same criminals, they slowly form a sort of silent truce. Matt doesn’t really know when it happens. When they get from the point of just accepting the other’s presence, to the expectation of the other being there. And Matt knows that it’s not just him.

So, they simply sit together on rooftops, leaning against a hard, concrete wall and sometimes sharing a drink from a bottle or flask that Frank most often provides, talking and joking while they wait for the right moment to get on with business.

Most of the time, they just stay quiet.

Matt likes it, likes how he doesn’t have to fill in the silence like Foggy or even Karen would want him to. As a lawyer, he knows his way around words. He knows how important they can be and what impact they can have on someone or a given situation. He knows his friends worry about him whenever he’s out doing what he does and want to make sure he’s truly fine. But sometimes, silence is the only way he really wants to deal with things.

He and Frank are really good at being quiet together. Matt would never have thought that he could be so comfortable around Frank. To just be himself.

Although they still bicker often enough, of course. Especially when Frank ends up killing some bad guy that Matt expressly told him _not_ to. So, they still fight physically as much as verbally. At the same time, Matt realizes that they have both mellowed towards each other a lot. Nothing is black or white with them anymore.

Matt isn't as hell bent on sermonizing Frank on the _no killing_ part since he himself had come close enough to crossing that line not so long ago, and Frank is way less aggressive in that aspect as well, although that depends on who they’re dealing with. Anytime it even gets close to children being involved, Matt knows he’s fighting a losing battle in trying to talk Frank out of murdering the culprit. He tries to fight Frank off, but there’s only so much he can do when Frank stays out of reach and starts using his weapons, hellbent on getting to his target.

On those nights they part ways silently, both unhappy and bitter about the outcome of the whole night. Matt tries hard not to let anything show the next day at work so that his two other friends don’t worry. Karen is particularly observant when it comes to this after all. 

Most of the time though, their opponents simply end up with severe injuries, but they’re still breathing at least. Considering how aggressive both men can be and how hard they hit, only their fighting styles are proof as to who took down which opponent. Things have gradually changed between them and while the fighting and grappling is still part of their dynamic, they prefer pummeling criminals until justice is done and they are both satisfied with the outcome.

Matt never tells either Karen or Foggy about their encounters, and apparently, neither does Frank since Matt knows that Frank and Karen are still in contact. Matt doesn’t really know why, but he just wants to keep this _relationship_ they have to himself for now. 

  
  


~

  
  


They agree to team up after they realize how good they are at working together. They don’t really have a form of communication, but Matt knows Frank well enough by now to know who his next target is going to be. Frank, in turn, makes it easy for Matt to find out and then find him. Frank doesn't even react anymore whenever Matt appears next to him and sits down while he looks through a pair of binoculars to observe their latest target.

It all comes with a lot of compromise obviously, because they still don't always (and probably never fully will) see eye to eye. Although, compared to how they didn’t agree on practically anything when they first met, this is a huge step in the right direction. 

Matt would never have expected this to happen. Their differences had been so strong, the way they had hated how the other worked, how either had wanted to justify the rightfulness of their actions, Matt calling Frank ‘insane’ and Frank calling him an ‘Altar Boy’. Frank actually still calls him that sometimes when he wants to be a dick, but the jibe lacks any kind of heat now. 

But they work. 

Matt wants to say he’s surprised, but he’s really not.

Their combined abilities make them a near unbeatable team. Frank with his sheer strength, tactical mind and military background that include his knowledge on various weapons and sniper reconnaissance expertise make him a lethal force. Matt, with his lightning-quick reflexes, stealth and incredible close combat abilities enhanced by his heightened senses make him a perfect silent threat to criminals. At some point, it becomes natural to them to have each other's back, making sure that the other doesn’t get hit by a random bullet or just badly injured in any way. Matt really likes that he can count on Frank for whatever happens.

After a while, Frank even ends up more than once at Matt's apartment after an exhausting night of crime fighting. Mostly, it’s because Matt has the larger space and they can both pass out comfortably enough, Matt on his bed and Frank on Matt’s couch. Matt knows from experience how comfortable that couch is when you’re beaten and bruised. 

The first time Frank had stayed over, since Matt's apartment had been the closer one at the time, Matt hadn't even thought about the repercussions of Frank knowing where he actually lives. He'd laughed internally, bemused, when he'd realized just how much he really trusts Frank now. How has it happened that in such a short span of time, he’d come to know that he can fully trust Frank? Because he also hadn't given it much thought either, when he’d removed his mask and revealed his face to Frank for the first time.

Neither had Frank been surprised by the revelation. He’d just snorted and shaken his head in amusement.

"Can't believe I was right… thought I was goin' mad, believin’ that my _blind lawyer_ Matt Murdock could be the fuckin' devil of Hell's Kitchen," he'd chuckled, looking at Matt intently.

Matt had already assumed that Frank more or less suspected who was hiding under the devil's suit, and when Frank's heart rate hadn't changed at all when he’d removed his mask, Matt had had his confirmation even before Frank had said anything. The man had had the opportunity to hear Matt’s voice more than once when he’d represented Frank in court after all. And since Frank is a smart and observant person, there really hadn’t been any surprise possible in Frank at least suspecting his identity.

What had surprised Matt though, was that Frank hadn't asked any further questions. Like how is he able to do everything that he does when he really is blind. Maybe Frank already has a vague idea. Frank had realized how good Matt’s hearing is fairly early on and probably even more with the time they've spent together recently. But no matter if Frank already had an inkling about Matt's _powers_ (he hates that word), Frank had just accepted it and gone with it, no questions asked, taking Matt for who he is and never prying. And Matt had actually been grateful for it.

So, Matt had just shrugged and given his own half smile, letting Frank observe him quietly. 

He hadn’t minded Frank looking at him. He had welcomed it, since he’d already realized his growing attraction to Frank some time ago. Matt doesn't remember the last time he’d been attracted to another man, but the fact that he can be so fully himself with Frank, speak his mind without fearing to be laughed or scoffed at, has a lot to do with it. Frank is honest and always says what's on his mind. It’s a trait that had grated on Matt's nerves before, because some of the things Frank had said in the past had struck a little too close for comfort . But now, after all the lies and deceit he’s had to go through, some of it coming from himself, he welcomes Frank’s brutal honesty. Also, all the quiet time they’ve spent together until now has given Matt the opportunity to feel Frank out more.

Frank’s always-steady heartbeat calms Matt a lot, and Frank’s body heat soothes his senses in a way he hadn’t expected. And where Frank had smelled like death and rage when they'd first met, his scent is different as well now. He still sometimes smells of blood, which, considering what they do, is pretty normal, but though the scent of gunpowder and machine oil is the same as before, Frank smells calmer now. The scent of his sweat, which had soured from anger and pain when he’d been on his vengeance spree, now has a more peaceful note. And Matt likes it a lot. Likes how Frank smells in general and knows he could pick him out anywhere, even in the midst of a sea of people.

Matt doesn't know when he started to like Frank in that way, but he does. 

  
  


~

  
  


It’s after one of those nights that things start changing. 

They get back to Matt's apartment in the middle of the night, Frank holding Matt up since he took a bullet to the side just as they’d knocked out the last criminal and collapse heavily onto Matt's couch, both grunting loudly, Matt from pain and Frank from exertion. It hurts more than anything else since the bullet hasn’t actually gotten into him, Frank having insisted that he wear a Kevlar vest like him a while ago. Matt is very grateful for it in that moment. He feels his way over the bullet impact on the vest and encounters the flattened metal with his fingertips. He manages to grin through the soreness as he remembers that day.

“ _You going soft on me, Frank?_ ” he’d mocked lightly, as the other man had held out the bulletproof vest to him on one of the many rooftops they met on.

 _“Shut up, Red! You wanna work with me, then you better put that on ‘cause I ain't gonna fail a mission ‘cause your idiot ass got hit by a random bullet!_ ” Frank had shot back nearly viciously. 

But Matt had seen through the aggressiveness and understood that Frank simply wanted him to be safe. So he’d taken the vest with a chuckle and thanked the other man. Frank had rumbled a nearly inaudible “Yeah, yeah,” in answer but had seemed mollified enough as he’d turned away while Matt put the vest on.

“Shut it, Red,” the present Frank grunts and Matt's grin widens.

“Haven't said anything,” he responds innocently.

“Yeah well, your smirk tells me enough, asshole. And I can hear your mind from here. Told ya it’d be useful,” Frank grouses from next to Matt, their thighs and arms touching. 

This time Matt wheezes out a short laugh and angles his face to Frank after taking off his mask, the other man already watching him. 

“Thank you.” Matt smiles softly as he speaks those words with meaning and lightly hits Frank’s shoulder with the back of his hand.

Frank stays quiet and Matt wonders what he’s thinking. As much as Matt can read people without too much effort thanks to his heightened senses, Frank doesn’t make it easy. His heartbeat is always steady, only going up when they're fighting or he’s extremely angry. Even then, the rhythm always stays rather even, if a bit elevated. Matt is fairly certain that Frank could make it through any lie detector test, if he wanted to. Only the fact that Frank is so obviously direct and blunt all the time lets Matt know that he is really honest. Because Matt has never caught Frank in a lie. But then Frank grunts in acknowledgment and Matt stops this particular track of thoughts as he feels the air shift slightly when Frank nods his head a few times.

“Get some rest, Frank.” Matt stands with a long groan and slowly ambles towards the bathroom. 

“And feel free to use the shower when I'm done,” he adds as he senses Frank stretch out on the couch to get into a more comfortable position.

“You sayin’ I smell?” Frank asks and Matt can hear the smirk in his words.

Matt turns to face him again when he arrives at the door to the bathroom.

“Guess if you haven't knocked _me_ out with it yet…” He grins and lets the rest of the sentence hang in the air between them.

“Night, Red,” Frank chuckles as he leans back further into the couch.

“Night, Frank,” Matt answers, still smiling, and finally goes to take that shower.

When he’s done and heads in the direction of his bedroom, he hears the slow and deep breathing of a passed-out Frank on the couch. From how people have told him how bright the neon sign in front of his building is, it’s amazed Matt from the start that Frank doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. He’d made a vague comment about its size the first night, but otherwise he’d just taken it in stride. 

Now, Matt just stands there for a little while, between the couch and the bedroom, as he quietly takes the opportunity to observe Frank a bit more. As he scans the large man with his senses, he tries not to dwell on how pleased he is that Frank trusts him enough that he hasn’t moved at all since Matt exited the bathroom. The sliding doors can be really noisy, and in any other scenario, Matt knows Frank would jump awake at the slightest noise. But right now, he’s sleeping peacefully. 

Not wanting to be too much of a creep, Matt turns away and steps into his bedroom. He’s sore again as he lays down, like he often is when he comes back from a mission with Frank, but they’ve been successful so the pain and fatigue are absolutely worth it.

When he wakes up a few short hours later, he already feels much better and well rested, even if he didn't sleep that much. He absently thinks that last night was the first time that Frank spent the night when Matt has to get to work the next day. He doesn’t want to kick Frank out, but he doubts the man will stay to rest a bit more if Matt isn’t there. And speaking of Frank, while Matt dresses, he can hear him shuffling around in his kitchen. A few short seconds later, he also hears the sound of the coffee maker starting. Matt smiles to himself when the scent of coffee hits his nose soon after.

When he finally walks out of his room dressed in his suit and tie, hair still a bit disheveled and sans glasses, he finds Frank facing the window and staring at the opposite building. 

“Morning,” Matt calls out pleasantly.

“Mornin’.” Frank returns the greeting and Matt feels him shift to face him. 

In the next second, Frank utters a sound of surprise and his heart beat goes up quickly. But just as sudden as the reaction was, after another second, everything is back to normal, Frank’s heart beating regularly again.

“Frank?” Matt inquires, confused by the abrupt change.

“‘m good, Red… Just cricked my neck when I turned ‘round.” Frank’s reply is hastily delivered in a hoarse voice. 

But the other thing only Matt can hear and that throws him for a loop as well, is the little uptick in Frank’s heart rate that clearly tells him that the other man just lied to him for the first time.

Matt stares unfocused in Frank’s direction as he tries to understand what just happened. 

Frank almost seems nervous.

But before Matt can analyze anything further, Frank speaks again.

“If you’re runnin’ to work, I’ll just get outta your hair.”

He doesn’t even wait for Matt to acknowledge his words before he’s grabbing his things and nearly flees the apartment with a mumbled farewell.

Matt stays rooted to the spot for a good while, eyebrows high on his forehead, as he tries to make sense of the last few minutes. Now more than ever, he’s frustrated that he can’t read Frank as easily as other people. When he hears the coffee maker beeping, he realizes that Frank didn’t even have any of the coffee that he prepared.

What the hell just happened? 

Matt keeps asking himself this the whole day at work. That is, until he feels Karen’s attention on him grow more pronounced and he finally decides to put it out of his mind. For now. 

  
  


~

  
  


Matt tries not to dwell on the whole thing and goes through his daily routine for the next few days before he’s going to see Frank again. They talked about some gun dealers wanting to make a big exchange at the docks that Friday night, so Matt decides to see how things would go then.On that Friday night, Matt silently slips out of his apartment and makes his way over the city to get to the docks.

“Looks like rain won't stop them from making the deal,” Matt states as a greeting, as he jumps down onto one of the higher stocked shipping containers that Frank is already lying on, looking through the eyepiece of his rifle. He’s covered himself with some kind of tarp to protect himself as much as possible from the downpour New York has been dealing with for the last two days.

“Scum ain’t stopped by anythin’, Red… You should know that by now,” Frank replies lazily while he lifts the tarp enough for Matt to get under it as well. 

Matt concedes the point silently and slips under the material to lie down next to Frank. Apparently everything is back to normal because Frank doesn't act any differently than usual. Matt still wonders about what happened the other day but thinks that he probably read too much into it if Frank is still his _good old self_.

“I’ve had more romantic dates than this before I ended up under a sheet with someone,” Matt jokes instead and receives a snort that lies between amused and exasperated at the same time.

“Didn’t you say rain makes it easier?” Frank questions, giving Matt a quick side glance before going back to watching the different cars that have been driving onto an old section of the piers with practically destroyed hangars for the last few minutes. Not the perfect place to find shelter from the rain but it’s discreet and ideal for small criminals.

“It does,” Matt confirms, though right now the sound of the rain falling on the tarp makes it harder for him to hear conversations going on in the four cars that have now all stopped in a kind of circle.

Matt remembers the only time they have fought together under rain before today. The droplets had only started falling by the end and Frank had asked him if the rain made it worse for him, if it was too much noise or anything. But Matt had laughed exuberantly amongst all the unconscious men around them and spread his arms wide, leaning his head back so that the rain could fall over his face and then had explained that it was actually quite the opposite.

Now, they stay silent, waiting for the right moment to attack.

“They're movin’ **,** ” Frank tells him and lifts his head over his rifle to watch the scene from afar. Then he turns his head towards Matt who nods slightly as he tilts his head while still listening when the car doors start opening.

“Let's go.” Matt rises from under the tarp at the same time that Frank does, the rain pelting them with heavy drops immediately. “And Frank, no-”

“Yeah, yeah, Red. Long as they don’t gimme a reason," Frank grumbles as he jumps from the container, careful not to slide on the slippery metal.

Matt chuckles at Frank's annoyance but follows his partner quietly.

They make their way over to the exchange point in short time, Matt making his way over the containers and Frank taking the more straightforward approach from the ground as always. They arrive just when the men have gathered around their cars, the trunks having been opened to inspect the goods. 

“You should really make some new friends, Turk.” Matt lets himself fall behind the man who jumps about a foot in the air in fright.

“Shit, D, can’t you cut a bro some slack?” the little criminal says dejectedly, quickly realizing that things aren’t going to go his way tonight, even though everyone else is already aiming their guns at Daredevil.

Matt had counted fifteen men while getting closer and he grins. He hears the nervous heart rates of the men around him at his display of confidence. They all seem to know who he is. This was going to be way too easy and Matt knows that Frank will be pissed about that. The whole deal smells of first timers.

“What have we got here, huh?” comes Frank’s voice from the other side of the group and all the men snap in his direction. 

It looks like the rain is playing in their favor tonight because no one heard him approach.

Frank is looking into one of the open car trunks and hums with interest.

“That’s some badass military issue artillery here, boys,” he laughs roughly, as he picks up a bazooka and puts it over his shoulder with practiced ease. “You sure you know how to use this baby?” He turns to the buyers and pats the weapon almost lovingly.

Matt chuckles as all hearts start jackhammering in fright, the rain making some shaking arms clear to him as well. They all apparently know who Frank is as well.

“You ain’t gonna shoot that here, Castle… right?” Turk stammers out, wiping some rain off his face nervously. But he clearly isn’t sure if Frank would or not. Frank certainly has a particular reputation.

“Hey, gotta see if it works before you buy, am I right?” Frank shrugs, like it’s all obvious and even goes as far as looking through the eyepiece to aim at one of the cars. 

Everyone throws themselves to the side in the hope of escaping the explosion but Frank just laughs uproariously and dumps the bazooka back into the trunk. 

“Amateurs,” he grunts in disgust and this is the sign for them to take everyone down. 

It’s just as easy as Matt anticipated. None of the fifteen men manage to really put up a fight and in a few short minutes, they're all lying on the floor unmoving. 

Turk is the only one who made a run for it when Frank scared them all with the bazooka, but Matt hadn’t bothered giving chase. He could find the sleaze easily enough another day. 

Matt walks to one of the fallen men and takes his phone out, throwing it to Frank who catches it easily. 

That’s what they do now. They end the fight, call 911 and then wait until the NYPD arrives. 

“How long do you think it'll take them?” Matt asks when Frank ends the call. 

“‘Bout fifteen minutes, I guess,” Frank answers as he lets the phone drop to the ground carelessly and slowly approaches Matt, one hand wiping the rain out of his face and then running his fingers through the hair at the top of his head. 

“Good enough, I guess,” Matt shrugs as he _sees_ Frank come closer through the rain. 

He takes in Frank’s large frame and purposeful gait and notices the slow curl of arousal licking up his spine. He grins.

Only Frank could turn him on with the prospect of a satisfying fight. 

So Matt licks his lips, catching a few drops of the finally slowing rain and throws the first punch. Which hits true, right into Frank’s jaw. 

The other man staggers back for a second and his head snaps to Matt's before he spits on the ground, letting Matt smell fresh blood. Or more blood since there is enough around them from the unconscious men. Some feet and kneecaps had received several bullets due to Frank’s frustration at the lack of a fight the criminals had offered. But Matt knows the smell of Frank’s blood well enough. 

“Fuckin’ rain,” Frank mutters as he lunges for Matt who sidesteps him and laughs.

“Don’t blame your slowness on the rain, Frank,” Matt teases and moves to land a kick to Frank’s side. Frank is ready for him this time and catches his leg, taking Matt down by yanking Matt towards him. 

“Who’s slow, huh?” Frank shoots back as he straddles Matt's stomach and hits him in the jaw. 

Matt grins through a bloody lip and bucks his hips, grabbing Frank by both arms to throw Frank over him and to the side. 

The fight doesn't last long, the police cars coming quicker than expected, but it’s still liberating.

“Come on, let's go,” Matt tells Frank, who just blocked his kick again, as he hears the sirens reaching the docks. 

Frank grunts and releases his leg. 

They book it out there quickly enough, grabbing Frank’s gear from the roof of the container and going to Frank’s car which he parked a few streets from the entrance to the docks. 

When they finally are a few blocks away from Matt's building, the rain has stopped for now but both men are freezing even with the heater on full blast. Frank parks the car a block away from the actual building and turns off the engine. Matt gets out, with Frank following him silently, duffel bag slung over one shoulder. 

“You got better water pressure,” Frank shrugs nonchalantly, as they start making their way up to a neighboring roof and Matt chuckles. 

“You’re always welcome here, Frank,” he lets Frank know with an honest grin. “You can even go first… you being my guest and all.”

Frank huffs out a small laugh through his nose and accepts the offer with a nod.

Matt likes that Frank considers that he can actually _see_ all the silent communication. Frank knows that Matt can’t use a smartphone that isn’t programmed for the visually impaired or see facial expressions, but he’s noticed that movement and sound will get him a reaction. Matt is always more and more impressed with how easily Frank works it, _him_ , out.

When they make it to Matt's building and through the door at the top of the stairs, Frank heads straight for the bathroom with renewed gratitude for being allowed to go first. Matt grabs a towel to get the excess water off his body at the same time he starts taking off his drenched clothes and mask. Once he’s dried off as best as he could, he drapes the towel over his shoulders and waits for Frank to be done. He’s glad that he’s not working on weekends because he sure needs some good sleep right now. The week had been long and tedious with a lot of paperwork and attending court, so it’s no real wonder he’s already yawning.

When Frank comes out, he smells fresh and clean and of a foreign detergent that lets Matt know that he’s wearing some of his dry clothes that he brought in his duffel. 

“Shower’s all yours.” 

Frank’s voice is a satisfied drawl and Matt feels how relaxed and content Frank is as the man makes his way to the kitchen to guzzle some water straight from the tap.

Matt smiles to himself as he enters the now humid air of the bathroom. His shower really is that good. The water pressure is indeed very good but it also has different shower heads coming from two of the four walls. They have very relaxing or invigorating qualities depending on the strength of the water you chose. Once he’s done, just like the last time that Matt had come out of the shower, Frank is already asleep on the couch, covered by a throw Matt had put out for that reason. Matt chuckles lightly when he makes it into his room. Seems like he isn't the only one to be exhausted. Matt quickly falls asleep to the sound of Frank’s light snoring.

Matt is woken the next day by the smell of coffee wafting into his bedroom. He was so tired last night that he didn’t hear the coffee maker being turned on. He gives his bedside clock a tap, and it announces that it’s already past 9. He makes his way sluggishly into the living room, clad in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a white shirt. 

“Mornin’, Sunshine,” Frank laughs from where he’s pouring two mugs in the kitchen.

Matt hums his own greeting and grabs the mug that Frank is holding out for him. 

Frank stays a while longer and makes them some omelet with vegetables that Matt got from a client. They devour it with relish, Matt pleasantly surprised at Frank’s many talents. 

Frank leaves about an hour later after finishing his breakfast and another cup of coffee, calling a casual “See you around, Red.”

  
  


~

  
  


After that night, going back to Matt's after a mission becomes as much a part of their routine as their sparring after a fight does. The times Frank comes along go from time to time, to more often, until Matt just expects Frank to go home with him. Matt strongly believes that his shower has something to do with it as well, since Frank’s water pressure comment the last time. Matt definitely doesn’t mind him staying over more often. This way they can spend more time together without having to watch each other’s backs or planning who they are going to take down next.

Frank stays most mornings but whenever Matt has to go to work, he nearly runs out of the loft the moment Matt arrives in the living room dressed in his suit. Matt even tells Frank at some point that he can stay at least for coffee, but Frank never listens. Matt doesn’t know why Frank thinks he has to get out of Matt’s hair like this each time, but he won’t fight Frank about it if it makes him uncomfortable.

  
  


~

  
  


A month after the rainy mission, things go just as smoothly as that time. Well, as smoothly as it can go when they have to put up a real effort into beating the shit out of the criminals. It’s a weapons deal again but this time it’s the Irish selling some heavy artillery to a new Albanian gang. Matt doesn’t understand why the Irish would sell to a potential enemy. It’s after some digging done by Frank, that they find out that the Albanians have brought a fancy new drug into Hell’s Kitchen and the Irish want to be part of the trade.

This time, the exchange is taking place indoors, in one of the Irish quarters in Hell’s Kitchen. The place is heavily guarded by both gangs, Matt counting sixty men inside and outside. They decide that Frank will take care of the men placed around the building, while Matt will slip inside from the roof and neutralize the others on the three floors. They work so well together that they get to the room where the deal is taking place at the same time **,** Matt from upstairs and Frank through the back door. While Matt has been stealthy enough with the use of his billy clubs, Frank’s way of _taking care_ of the enemy is slightly louder. Which means that Matt senses how the men inside the room are on alert, heart rates elevated. There are twenty-two of the Irish and Albanians inside, eight of them guarding the door. Matt maps out a massive living room with two large sofas to each side of the room, a table in their center and a big hearth on the back wall with floor to ceiling bookshelves on each side of it. Four closed crates filled with weapons are spread on the table. 

Although they both used a lot of energy to get there, Frank shrugs and grins at Matt’s hand-signed warning. He lifts the semi automatic rifle he's been carrying over his back while using his hand guns, points it at the door and turns his head to Matt, clearly showing he’s waiting for Matt’s okay. Matt nods decisively and takes position. He kicks in the door, taking two of the eight guards down with it, and rolls to the side as soon it flies open, letting Frank unload his gun on the dealers. 

Matt senses the men jumping to the sides, away from the crates, and behind the sofas to avoid Frank’s bullets while the man himself enters the room. Matt takes the opportunity and slips inside as well, throwing both billy clubs through the room, making them ricochet against the left wall and hit two of the dealers in the back of their head before they can fire their guns at Frank from behind the sofa. Matt pirouettes over it, catching his clubs mid air and beats down the five other men behind it. They don't stand a chance with Matt at such a close range, the vigilante unarming them in seconds and knocking them unconscious. 

In the action, Matt takes in the number of men still standing. Frank took out eight of them practically from the moment he got inside the room and is now behind the right sofa, head butting an Albanian that manages to get close enough to hit him in the face and Frank kicks him viciously in the head once the other man is lying on the floor. Matt senses a guy trying to sneak up on Frank from behind and throws one of his billy clubs in the man’s direction, hitting him hard in the head and taking him down effectively. Frank grunts and throws back Matt’s stick. A second later, a bullet sails past Matt’s shoulder to lodge into the stomach of an opponent that slid up right behind him. Matt grins while they finish with the remaining men. They really are a great team.

It’s one of those times where they don’t spar with each other after the end of a fight since they put most of their energy into the actual enemy. They don’t even have to call the cops since the commotion Frank created outside had the neighbors already dialing 911.The police arrive a few short minutes after both men take down the last gang member. They make their exit through the roof and end up at Matt’s apartment, where they promptly pass out, not bothering with showering or undressing

Matt is the first one to wake this time and Frank jerks awake when Matt switches on the coffee machine. His heart jump starts as he turns towards Matt in a flash but returns to normal a moment later. Matt’s brows lift for a second in surprise, before they lower into a frown. He doesn’t think he walked stealthily enough to warrant such a startled awakening from Frank. Bad dream, maybe? Though Frank hadn’t seemed distressed during his sleep. But Matt’s musings are stopped by Frank addressing him. 

“No work today?” Frank wonders with a yawn and a stretch. Matt can hear Frank’s joints popping from the action.

“Later.” Matt shrugs as he waits for the coffee to finish brewing. 

When Frank is gone, this time after having some coffee at least, Matt wonders what Frank’s problem is with him going to work and Frank fleeing the loft every time. But maybe he’s just reading into things and Frank really just wants to be considerate and let him get on with his day.

But Matt is going to be proven wrong soon enough. 

This time around, they hit an underground dog fighting ring. Matt already knows how Frank is when children are involved, but he also knows Frank can’t stand cruelty against animals. Frank can be the most ruthless and remorseless person possible, but the fact that he so obviously cares for others, reveals the kind heart that lies underneath all the terrible things that Frank has had to go through and do in his life. So, before they make their way inside, Matt stops Frank with a hand on one of the other man’s arms.

“Please try, Frank,” Matt expresses with a calm but insistent voice. 

It’s the only thing he can ask of Frank because he knows that if things come to the worst, he won’t be able to stop Frank from killing everyone. Matt would have gladly taken the mission on his own, but from the information they both gathered, everyone in attendance is heavily armed and this particular organization is, well, very organized. They know that they should expect some strong security as well. They really have to work together if they want to rescue the dogs and get rid of everyone. So stopping Frank and fighting off the enemy at the same time would need nothing short of a miracle.

Matt feels Frank’s head incline to look at his hand and then move up to stare at him.

Frank takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, before nodding jerkily. 

“No promises,” Frank rasps as he steps away and Matt’s hand falls to his side.

Matt doesn’t say anything to that. He could only pray for the best. 

The doors to the basement of the building where the dog fights are taking place, are guarded by two intimidating-looking goons. Matt swoops down on the first from the roof, knocking him out cold, while Frank comes from the street and takes care of the second one with the butt of his shotgun when the guy turns to see what happened to his colleague.

At first, Matt had been surprised that he isn’t able to pick up as much as he usually can from inside the basement, but he’d soon understood that the place must be soundproof. Those people want to make sure that they’re not going to be bothered. Matt is proven right the moment they unlock and open the doors and his senses are immediately assaulted with the louder sounds of barking and yapping dogs, excited shouts from the crowd downstairs as well as the smell of sweat, dried blood and a lot of aggressiveness and fear coming from the poor dogs. 

Matt feels Frank fidgeting as his body starts coiling for attack and destruction. Matt sighs resignedly. This was going to be hard on Frank.

“We’re getting them out of there,” Matt speaks softly. Frank grits his teeth, not answering Matt, and takes a step forward.

As expected, there is a group of five armed men in the narrow corridor leading down to the basement. Luckily for them, the volume of what is going on downstairs is so loud that no one seems to hear what is happening upstairs. They fight their way through the guards, the security putting up a good enough fight with a mixture of martial arts and weapons. Frank gets nicked on his left arm, Matt smelling his blood. Not that it says anything about the injury because when Frank is pumped full with adrenaline, he doesn’t register pain anymore. He’s even worse than Matt in that aspect. Aside from that cut, they come out of the fight unscathed and start making their way to where the real _show_ is.

Apparently, they arrive just as the first fight is about to start because Matt can’t detect the smell of fresh blood, other than the scent of the men behind them. No dogs seem to be suffering. Well, not from a fight anyway. 

When they reach the landing overlooking the pit, their mere presence and bloody appearance is enough to scare off some of the spectators that came tonight, a few men and women running back through the corridor and out the front doors. Matt and Frank fight their way through the throng of armed spectators that didn’t want their _fun_ to be spoiled, but they are no match for the two vigilantes and soon enough only the rest of security is still fighting them. The dog owners and organizers are the only ones downstairs and are watching the commotion.

Then, chaos breaks loose. They’ve stayed on the metal platform that surrounds the pit and provides the public with a better view of the show, but the moment one of the _owners_ beats his dog for wanting affection, Frank loses it. They’re dealing with the few security guards left, when Frank suddenly jumps over the railing to land into the pit and proceeds to bash the man’s skull in with his gun. The man is actually saved by his dog’s whining as another man tugs him to the side and away. The others draw their guns on Frank and are so curious about who decided to attack them tonight that they don’t shoot him immediately.

Frank turns on his victim (Matt still detects a heartbeat) and trains his, what Matt guesses to be, hard and unforgiving stare on the rest of the criminals around him. Matt hears some heartbeats picking up in fright while he deals with the men still on the platform with him. He’s quick to finish them off and lets himself land next to Frank who is standing dangerously still.

“Let them go,” Matt advises the large group of men in front of them.

One of them laughs, incredulous and is soon joined by the others.

“Let them go if you want to live,” Matt repeats evenly as he feels Frank getting more and more agitated and angry, his heart beating hard in his chest.

There are ten dogs in cages plus the one still in the pit with them. All of them are whining and yapping, not understanding what’s going on. 

“Why? The big bad Punisher a dog lover?” jeers one of the organizers and kicks one of the cages so hard that it nearly topples over, the dog inside whining in fright. 

_And that’s it_ , Matt thinks as he sighs. Frank springs into action and charges the group of men with a loud bellow of rage.

The men evidently hadn’t expected Frank to simply attack them like that so before any of them can really react, Frank is already shooting five of them and beating down two others with his bare fists while Matt joins him a fraction of a second later and starts disarming and knocking out the others. Gunshots start raining around both men, but they move in sync and manage to avoid each one, while Frank still puts some of his own bullets into the enemy. These men clearly aren’t as well-trained fighters as their security because as soon as they're disarmed, Matt finds it much easier to knock them unconscious. And true enough, they are done dealing with the twenty men around them way quicker than with the ten security guys before. 

Frank’s breathing is elevated as he stands over the man who mocked him earlier, gun pointed into the man’s face. The guy is bleeding heavily from his face, Matt supposes that he must have a broken nose and/or jaw, and the terror coming from him in buckets makes him tremble as he watches Frank aiming his weapon at him. 

“Frank,” Matt speaks softly as he approaches his friend. Yes, friend. Matt might feel more for Frank, but he knows that they are more than just two people fighting crime together. 

Frank doesn’t budge but Matt knows that he has his attention. 

“Frank, we’re done. We’re gonna call the cops and make them contact a shelter so that those dogs can be taken care of.” Matt’s voice is still soft and careful as he places a hand on Frank’s shoulder.

“How d’you think they treat people if they treat animals like that, huh, Red?” Frank questions viciously as he points forcefully towards the criminal with his gun, the man whimpering on the floor. 

“I know, Frank… but come on… They all received a lot of damage and some are probably never going to walk properly again but I know you’re aware you haven’t killed anyone tonight. So please, Frank, keep it this way,” Matt reasons, not afraid to plead a bit. He hears Frank gritting his teeth hard and gripping his gun tighter as his finger slides over the trigger. 

Then Frank releases a scream of frustration and shoots twice.

Matt is a moment away from stopping him when he realizes that Frank shot the man in both knee caps, resulting in agonizing screams from him. 

“Today’s your lucky day, asshole,” Frank bites out harshly and then kneels down to knock the guy unconscious with the butt of his gun.

Matt closes his eyes and sighs in relief. He really hadn’t expected Frank to be gracious enough to not kill him after everything. 

The dogs, all having fallen silent during the loud fight, slowly start whimpering again, earning Frank’s attention immediately.

“Hey, boy,” Frank shushes the only dog out of a cage with such a soft voice that Matt is speechless as he takes in what is happening. 

The dog timidly comes closer to the still-kneeling Frank and sniffs his outstretched hand curiously before butting his head against it as he seems to trust Frank. Frank chuckles warmly and starts petting the dog affectionately, laughing when the animal presses closer and nearly sends Frank toppling over. 

Matt can’t help the fond smile that lifts the corners of his lips at such a tender display. A display so far from what had transpired not even five minutes ago. He’s glad that Frank didn’t kill anyone, though it might be a close call for some of them, but he’s even more glad they rescued those dogs. Even if only to get such a reaction out of Frank. Matt turns his back on Frank to go looking for a phone and then hands it to his partner. 

“Just dial, I’ll take care of the rest,” he requests, knowing Frank will want to make sure the other dogs are fine as well.

Matt feels Frank’s eyes on him but like so often, he isn’t able to get a read on the man’s emotions.

A few seconds later, Frank presses the phone back into his hand and Matt puts it to his ear as he waits for the call to connect.

“911, what’s your emergency?” asks a female voice and Matt starts on his explanation, requesting the help of Detective Mahony like every time and asking for them to call a few ambulances as well. He makes sure to insist upon finding a shelter for the dogs before hanging up, although he knows that animal services will immediately be called in.

Matt lets the phone fall back to the floor and goes to sit on the first step of the stairs leading up again while they wait, massaging his sore knuckles absentmindedly.

“You know we’ll have to leave before the cops get down here,” Matt tells Frank who is walking along the cages and talking softly to the dogs who seem to like him very much. Frank sighs but nods in understanding.

Matt knows the dogs still have a long way before them. Seeing how they have been trained, if the vet declares one of them dangerous to be around humans after an evaluation… well. And Frank knows it too, considering how silent he is when they finally have to leave. But anything’s better than how these dogs have had to live until now.

They are both quiet during the time it takes them to get to Matt’s apartment. And honestly, Matt is surprised that Frank still decides to come along because he had fully believed Frank would seek some alone time after the whole evening. It’s when they’re inside and Frank sits heavily on the couch that he breaks the silence.

“Thanks.” 

The word is mostly grunted out but it’s no less fervent and Matt stops in his tracks. He’s in the middle of getting them some water, his jaw slackening in surprise as he feels the honesty behind this one word.

“I know you came along ‘cause _I_ wanted to do it,” Frank elaborates.

Matt doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, still standing in the kitchen with the fridge door open, but then he takes two bottles of fresh water out of it before he walks to the couch where he sits down next to Frank and hands him one.

“There’s no need for you to thank me, Frank.” Matt uncaps the bottle and takes a few long pulls before continuing, feeling how Frank observes his profile quietly. He sighs. “I didn’t just do it as a favor. Yes, I didn’t hesitate in agreeing because I know you care, but it’s not the only reason. Those dogs deserved to be saved just as much as anyone else we’ve helped until now,” he explains further and sits so he is facing Frank fully, one leg coming up the couch and touching Frank’s thigh. Frank stares at him for a beat longer before he nods with a sound of satisfaction, and then looks away as he lets himself fall back against the couch into a more relaxed position.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, drinking their water, Matt’s body slowly unwinding from the fight as he soaks in Frank’s calming presence and always steady heartbeat. It might annoy him from time to time that he can’t get a good read on Frank thanks to his heart rate, but the evenness of it, how regular it is, is something he likes way too much that he can’t really complain about it.

“Want dibs on the shower?” Matt asks with a small smirk at some point, to which Frank chuckles under his breath.

“Nah, you go ahead,” Frank shrugs and kicks off his boots.

Matt inclines his head and rises to grab a few clean clothes from his room before ambling into the bathroom. He grimaces as he removes the binds around his knuckles. The number of opponents had been quite large and his hands definitely feel the beating they were given earlier. They’re going to be sore and stiff in the morning. He can already hear Karen berating him for not being more careful. When he’s done, he exits the bathroom and makes a wide arm gesture to indicate it’s now free.

“All yours,” he adds as he walks by the couch and grins in Frank’s direction. Frank answers with a laughed grunt of acknowledgement. 

“Night, Frank,” Matt smiles and walks to his room.

He hears Frank standing and slowly walking to the bathroom.

“Night, Matt,” Frank responds after a second, the words only being picked up by Matt thanks to his intensified senses, and closes the door. 

Matt can only stay rooted to the spot where he’s standing in the middle of his bedroom, his brain processing what he just heard. It’s the first time Frank has called him anything other than _Red_ or any other nickname he’s been using since the start. Though he doesn’t mind Frank calling him _Red_ at all, Matt can’t help feeling particularly pleased to hear his given name being spoken by Frank like that. Like they’re close. 

Like most mornings when Frank has stayed over, Matt is woken by the sound of the coffee machine and the delicious scent of brewing coffee. He stretches like a cat and grimaces when he flexes his fingers, confirming what he had expected last night. They definitely are stiff and slightly swollen. He really should start putting some salve on his bruises, if only to get his friends’ worried and exasperated looks off of their faces.

Exhaling hard through his nose, Matt gets out of bed and starts getting ready for work, wincing every time he has to curl his fingers a little too much as he gets dressed. By the time he manages to get his shirt buttoned up and tucked inside his pants, his fingers are really starting to smart and cramp from how he’s been holding them awkwardly while dressing.

When he puts the tie around his neck, he tugs at both ends and closes his eyes in frustration. It seems like he has no choice but to ask for Frank’s help, because tying a windsor demands too many hand movements right now. Frank having been a Marine, Matt supposes Frank knows how to knot a tie. At least, Matt has dress shoes that don’t have strings on them, because he’s not asking Frank to tie his shoelaces like a little boy.

So Matt steps out of his room to find Frank sitting on the couch and drinking from a mug of coffee.

“Morning,” he announces himself and Frank’s head snaps to him instantly. 

And like always when Frank sees him ready to go to work, the man nearly jumps off the couch in an effort to get out of the loft as fast as possible. But today Matt needs his help so he hopes he’ll stay at least long enough for this.

“Before you leave, I’d really appreciate it if you could do my tie?” Matt lifts his hands to Frank’s eyes before explaining further. “My knuckles are swollen and the fingers are stiff as hell. I could barely get the shirt done,” He chuckles self-deprecatingly and lowers his arms again.

Frank seems to freeze in what he’s doing when he hears Matt's request and Matt notices how the other man's heart stutters, taking a sharp inhale that only Matt’s heightened hearing is able to pick up. But then Frank sighs and it sounds a lot like defeat to Matt, his brows furrowing slightly at the curious reaction. 

Before he can take back his words, Frank puts his coffee mug on the coffee table and wanders over carefully, Matt waiting for him, taking his unusual behavior in. Frank doesn’t move for a second when he’s standing in front of Matt, but then he slowly lifts his hands to Matt’s chest to grab at both sides of the tie. He silently does as he's been asked and this is when Matt finally _sees_ everything. _Hears_ everything.

Frank lights up like a Christmas tree, his body temperature rising at the same time his heart rate accelerates and Matt finally understands what's been happening all along. It's only because Frank is so good at controlling his emotions that Matt hasn't noticed it before. 

Frank is _turned on_. 

Matt can hardly believe it. Here he’d thought Frank’s feelings for him are only one of friendship, but apparently he’d been wrong all this time. While Frank works on his tie diligently, Matt begins to add up all the information he's gathered about those encounters where Frank seemed to act slightly differently than usual.

He’d thought that Frank wanted to be considerate by leaving when Matt has to go to work, even though Matt had told him time and time again that he didn’t have to. But what made this so particular that Frank’s attraction to him only showed in those moments? It’s when Frank is done and he slides his hand over the now knotted tie, his movement almost reverent before stepping away a few paces, that Matt thinks he knows the answer. Now that he thinks about it more, everything makes so much more sense. 

Frank only stays for coffee and breakfast as long as Matt doesn’t go to work. But last time, Matt had told him that he would be going into work a little later, but he hadn’t been dressed for it yet. At the time, Frank hadn’t moved to leave at all. Instead, he’d left the second Matt had gone to change a little while later. Putting all these clues together leads Matt to only one conclusion. Frank’s reaction toward him has something to do with him wearing a suit and has never been about him going into work. 

But Frank has seen him in a suit before, so there must be another factor to this as well. Matt would have to find out what it is because Frank’s scent is already pleasant to Matt, but the addition of his arousal and want is a combination that Matt wants more of. It’s hard enough to not act on impulse and reduce the amount of space between them again so that he can simply take. As much as Frank is turned on right now and by extension, Matt as well, Frank clearly isn’t ready to do anything about it, otherwise he would have shown his attraction earlier.

So, Matt does the only right thing to do in this moment, he acts like nothing is amiss. 

“Thank you.” Matt lifts his hand to touch the knot at his throat and aims a grateful smile Frank’s way. 

Frank clears his throat and Matt feels the air move when he lifts his right hand to scratch at the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

“Sure, no big deal.” Frank’s voice is a deep rasp that hits Matt like pure heat. Damn, an aroused Frank really is a lot to take in for his senses. “Listen, if you’re good… I’ll just head out, y’know, let you go to work n’ all.”

Matt nods with an understanding smile and Frank takes a few steps in the direction of the front door.

“I’m good. And again, thank you, Frank.” He purposely lowers his voice a bit and tilts his head to the side, letting his lips pull into a slightly flirty smile. Nothing too obvious, but just to see if it gets a reaction out of Frank now. 

It works. Frank’s heartbeat accelerates for a few seconds and the man clears his throat again. 

“Yeah, er, sure,” Frank stutters and walks further to the door, Matt following him but staying at a distance so he doesn’t make Frank more uncomfortable.

“See you next week.” Matt holds himself up against the end of the wall that leads to his front door. 

“Yeah…” Frank grunts as he opens the door and is gone in the next second.

Matt stays in the same position for a little while as he considers his next move. To be sure that he’s right about the suit part, he will have to conduct a few _tests_ and then maybe get Frank to act on his attraction to him. Matt smirks as an idea starts to form in his head. He wonders how long it would take Frank to snap if Matt pushes him just far enough.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt does conduct a few tests but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the time that separates the first chapter and this one. All I can say, is that life happened...  
> A big thank you to all of you who have already left comments and/or kudos. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much as the first one. 
> 
> Menel, my dear friend, I've said it over and over again, but I'll say it once more. I loved working with you and you've helped me turn this fic into what I wanted it to. And then some.

Matt’s plan is to find ways to get Frank close to him when he’s dressed in his suit and see what happens **:** how Frank will react. He knows it’s sneaky, but he can’t get Frank’s scent and the sound of his flustered heartbeat out of his mind. And if there’s a chance that their current relationship can evolve into something more, then Matt is willing to see where it could go. 

He would never force Frank into anything that he isn’t comfortable with. If there’s one thing he’s sure about, it’s that he wants to keep Frank in his life, indefinitely if possible. No matter what they are to each other in the end. But he knows there’s potential and he wants to see where this could go if he plays his cards right.

He decides to try out a few things whenever he’s about to leave for work after a mission with Frank. He tries to be patient about it since he doesn't want to push Frank too hard too soon and make the man stop coming to his home. That’s why he waits a few weeks before moving on with his plan.

~

The first time he has the opportunity, he starts with something small and quick. 

The night before, he’d landed a bit too hard on his back, hurting his shoulder blades somewhat, now making it difficult to reach back with his arms. It’s not _that_ painful, but Frank had seen the fall and this is the perfect moment to test his theory. Matt walks out of his room dressed in a deep blue suit, white shirt and crimson tie, but holds his suit jacket over one arm.

He senses Frank moving quickly the second he appears in the doorway, making Matt wonder why Frank never asks him if he’ll be working the day after a mission. It would be easier for Frank to simply leave before Matt wakes. But Matt wants to believe that maybe, _just maybe_ , Frank never does because he actually _wants_ to see Matt in his suit before taking off. And maybe, just like Matt, he wants to stay in his company a bit longer. Matt doesn't know if it’s wishful thinking on his part, but something keeps Frank put every time, even if he ends up fleeing the loft afterwards.

“Mornin’, I’ll jus’-” Frank is grabbing his duffel bag when Matt cuts him off.

“Hey, Frank? Mind giving me a hand?” Matt asks casually, a small smile on his lips as he lifts the jacket gingerly in the air between them. “I can’t reach back far enough to get it on. Nearly had to ask for your help to get the shirt on as well.” Matt chuckles self-consciously with a shrug, which also makes him grimace in pain. _That_ really did hurt.

The pain is forgotten in the next moment when Frank’s heart misses a beat and Matt suspects it has something to do with the image of having to help Matt into his shirt. He bites down on the urge to grin and listens as Frank approaches with a quiet but slightly strained “Sure.”

Matt waits for him with a grateful smile on his lips and soon feels Frank take the jacket from him and step behind him. Matt puts his arms slightly back, keeping them straight out and lets Frank put the jacket over his arms and up until it rests on his shoulders where Frank leaves his hands for a second too long. Matt is so focused on Frank’s enticing smell, body heat and quick heart rate, basking in the whole presence of the other man, that he doesn’t realize he’s gradually leaning into Frank’s touch until Frank suddenly lets go of him and takes a step away, making Matt stumble. Frank is quick to react and catches him by the shoulders, grip firm and steady. Matt lets out a small sound of surprise. He can’t remember the last time he had been so fully focused on someone else that his senses hadn’t even been able to keep him up and grounded.

“You alright there, Red?” comes Frank’s gentle deep timber close to one of Matt’s ears, making the slighter man close his eyes instinctively at the warm gush of air. 

Matt feels the remaining tendrils of arousal coursing through Frank **,** but there’s a sense of worry laying over it now. Matt smiles fondly. He turns around to face Frank and aims his smile in Frank’s direction this time. They’re standing very close, practically toe to toe and Frank takes a sharp inhale of breath.

“I’m fine, Frank. Thank you. Just lost my footing there for a second.” Matt keeps one side of his mouth quirked up in a tiny smile and lifts a hand to pat lightly over Frank’s chest, keeping it there for a beat longer. He resists the urge to curl his fingers in the fabric of Frank's Henley and pull him in.

Matt hears Frank licking his lips and wants to groan at the new wave of want coming from Frank. But now isn’t the time. Frank has to choose this. That’s why Matt keeps his smile soft and removes his hand before side stepping Frank and heading for the kitchen. 

“You sure you don’t want to stay for more coffee?” Matt asks although he already knows the answer.

Matt hears Frank taking a slow and deep breath before replying. 

“Nah, I’m good.” Frank’s already grabbing his duffel bag as he speaks and walking to the door. “Next time.”

Matt hums noncommittally and follows Frank to the door like always, then hears and feels the air flow as it opens. Frank nods in farewell, to which Matt smiles faintly in reply, his head angled to the side, before Frank closes the door behind himself as he leaves. 

Matt sighs heavily and shakes his head the moment Frank is gone. Those goodbyes are getting more and more frustrating. He really hopes he’s going to make some progress over time.

~

As the weeks pass, they don’t spar as often anymore. Their missions have become more dangerous and complicated so that whenever they’re done, they’re already exhausted and ready to pass out. 

Except, there are a few times where the mission is an absolute bust and Matt can feel the frustration and tension rising in them both. The thing is, Matt isn’t so sure anymore if it’s just about the failed mission. It feels more and more like each intervention is an excuse to get all the unresolved sexual tension between them out of their system. At least **,** Matt knows that it’s become part of his motivation as well. Before, their sparring was liberating when things didn’t go as planned **;** now, once the anger and desire to hit someone is gone, Matt can only feel and smell Frank **,** which in turn gets him even _more_ turned on. It’s a dangerous cycle, but one he wouldn’t give up for anything. The adrenaline their fights induces in him, the pleasure coming from them, the physical satisfaction (even if not one _particular_ physical satisfaction) are too sweet to give up. 

All in all, it just makes Matt want to push Frank harder every time he wears one of his suits. 

Frank never complains whenever Matt asks him for assistance. He doesn’t even seem suspicious that all of a sudden, Matt requires his help regularly when he’s gone without it for months. Though, Matt might have to admit that he’s acting even more reckless than usual **,** straining a few muscles here and there when it’s not really necessary. He feels bad pretending to be hurt and lying to Frank **,** so it’s probably his subconscious making him take more risks.

Matt sighs to himself one night when he limps away from the action on a sprained knee, Frank helping him to his van with an arm around Matt’s middle.

“You’re a daredevil alright, Red,” Frank chuckles and it sounds fond as he buckles himself up next to Matt.

Frank doesn’t see Matt rolling his eyes at the quip, since he always keeps his mask on until they reach his flat. He just grunts in answer and they remain quiet for the rest of the trip.

The next morning, Matt still asks for Frank’s assistance to help him down the stairs, which he might take far more slowly than absolutely necessary since his knee doesn’t hurt as much anymore. It’s definitely worth feeling Frank’s warm body and smelling the pleasure from their shared proximity though.

Things keep going like this for a little over two months. Nothing more exciting is happening and Matt is starting to get both frustrated and annoyed. He’s had Frank’s help a few more times by now but he feels like he’s getting nowhere. This certainly won’t do. He’s apparently not playing his hand right if Frank is just taking it all in stride. Matt loves getting a rise out of Frank, he always has, even before it became what it is now, but it’s just not enough. It’s not enough because despite Frank nearly vibrating out of his skin whenever he touches Matt, despite how delicious he smells from arousal and need, in the end, Frank does _nothing._ Matt just ends up feeling exceptionally riled up afterwards. Matt wants so badly to just take the leap, to slam into Frank and kiss him breathless, to feel Frank’s heartbeat with his fingers and mouth and not only hear it. But as certain as he is of the mutual attraction, he doesn’t want to scare Frank off. After all, Matt doesn’t know if Frank has ever been with a man before or even just been attracted to one. He knows how difficult coming to terms with something like that can be, especially with his own religious background. That’s one of the reasons why he so desperately wants for Frank to make the first move. It’s not just about wearing him down, it’s also about letting him set his own pace.

Nevertheless, it looks like Matt will have to be a bit more aggressive because there isn’t even a pace to talk about right now.

  
  


~

  
  


The perfect opportunity arises not so long after. 

“Come ‘ere.” Frank opens the door to Matt’s flat and guides the other man inside by one elbow. 

Frank tugs him along until they’re standing in the kitchen and Frank opens the freezer to rummage around for a few seconds. He makes a satisfied sound when he finds what he wants and tugs out a bag. 

“Hold on to this.” Frank pushes, what Matt recognizes by smell, to be a bag of frozen peas into Matt's hands.

Matt groans out a pained yet relieved **‘** thank you **’** and then sluggishly walks to his couch to collapse on it with a grunt. He supposes he can consider himself lucky that he always wears thick gloves when he’s out fighting. One of the warehouses owned by the Irish caught fire while they were still inside taking down the cartel. Matt, always wanting to save everyone (Frank’s words) had thought it a great idea to lift a burning wooden beam from one of the unconscious men. Frank had knocked the beam out of Matt’s hands right before the gloves’ fabric threatened to melt into his skin and removed them just in case. From what Matt can feel, his fingers took the brunt of the damage.

“You're gonna feel that for a few days.” 

Matt senses Frank opening the fridge this time and taking out two beers. Matt sighs defeatedly, not answering when he knows Frank is right, and lets his head fall back against the headrest. That’s when he realizes that he hasn’t taken his mask off. The second his fingers encounter the fabric to remove it, he winces and swears under his breath. Before he can try again though, Frank is sitting down next to him and removing it for him. 

“Thanks,” Matt mutters and grabs onto the frozen peas again. 

“You got anythin’ here that could help?” Frank inquires **,** after taking a long swallow of his beer and handing the other cold, opened bottle to Matt **,** who takes it gratefully. The smooth **,** cool surface of the bottle burns like fire on his hands.

Matt thinks while he drains half of the bottle in one go.

“Yeah… I got some salve for burns in the bathroom cabinet,” he answers slowly.

He’d made sure to restock and upgrade his medical kit after he started spending so much time with Frank and getting banged up. Some stuff is even from the always-worried Karen. 

And speaking of Karen... 

“Karen is going to bite my head off, tomorrow,” Matt laments as he already imagines his friend berating him, or worse, simply staring at him in disappointment. She knows how effective that is, now that she’s aware that Matt can read people’s emotions. Her silent disappointment is the worst. 

Frank has the gall to burst out laughing at his words and Matt would have wanted to hit him if Frank’s carefree laughter hadn’t sounded so good. It’s so rare to hear him laugh like this that Matt doesn’t even mind if it’s at his expense. Frank doesn’t say anything else though and gets up, leaving the beer on the table. He returns a minute later with the salve.

“Maybe you should take a shower before we do this, get the smell of smoke n’ all off,” Frank suggests, to which Matt nods in agreement, putting the bag of peas and the beer on the coffee table. He stands but freezes as soon as he takes a step towards the bathroom.

“What?” comes Frank’s curious voice. Matt sighs in resignation.

“Would you mind helping me out of my clothes?” Matt’s voice is low and apprehensive. It’s everything he’s ever wanted from Frank. And not. Not like this, when he's in actual pain and doesn’t want to play games. 

But Frank, like always, just takes it in stride and gets up to join him. He doesn’t say anything as he grabs Matt’s top and pulls the damp fabric up. Matt lifts his arms and the shirt hits the couch a second later. Frank’s heartbeat is steady as he puts his hands on Matt’s belt buckle and undoes it with quick and methodic movements. Matt longs for him so much in this moment. He loves how Frank sees the difference between this more serious injury and the moments where Frank’s attraction to Matt can take the lead because Matt only strained a muscle. It’s the same when they work together. Both men are always focused on the action and not their attraction. Matt has never wanted him more than when he wants Frank to _not_ do anything.

“Thanks… I think I can manage the rest on my own,” he croaks and clears his throat when Frank pops open his pants.

Frank lets his hands fall away and takes his seat on the couch again with a near silent “Sure.”

Taking the rest of his clothes off in the bathroom is easy enough, although it takes more time since Matt tries to use the sides of his hands to get the pants off. Shoes are easy but the socks need his fingers and that hurts like a bitch. The shower is no walk in the park either. The hot water burns over his fingers and cleaning himself is more a chore than anything. He towels off as best as he can and gets into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants with a bit of finagling but it works. He doesn’t bother trying to put on underwear. Once clothed, he focuses on his fingers to take in the actual damage. They ache with a dull sort of burn. He knows he’s lucky it’s only such a light level of burning, even for his heightened senses. It’s painful but nothing some salve can’t deal with. Matt has suffered from far more painful injuries before. He would have to look into gloves where the padding isn’t only concentrated in the palms, though. 

Back in the living room, Frank is still waiting for him, beer in hand and gazing out the window. The peas are back in the freezer apparently because Matt can’t pick up the smell again.

“Come on,” Frank calls to him and Matt sits so that they are facing each other fully. 

Frank carefully takes both of Matt’s wrists in his large hands and rests them on his thighs. Matt dutifully doesn’t move **,** noticing how his own heartbeat slowly picks up at Frank’s careful handling. It has nothing to do with arousal but everything to do with the kindness the other man is showing him right now. Matt stays quiet as he senses Frank uncap the tube and soon there’s a cooling gel coating his fingers. Matt sighs in relief and hears Frank’s answering low chuckle, the sound making him smile softly in return. Frank carefully applies the gel all over Matt’s fingers, gently massaging it in.

“Lemme get some bandages and wrap it around ‘em. You’ll get the stuff all over your bed otherwise.” Frank barely finishes his sentence before he’s standing again and returning to the bathroom to get said bandages. He makes quick and effective work with them when he’s back, wrapping them securely but not tight enough to hurt.

“Thank you, Frank. I’m sorry I-” Matt starts, but Frank speaks over him.

“Save it, Red… Nothin’ to be sorry for, alright? Get some rest,” Frank dismisses him gently and stands to take his own shower. 

Matt sits there for a short while as he absently listens to Frank run the shower **,** before getting up and walking to his bedroom. He gets the sheets off easily enough and collapses on his bed. He’s still awake when Frank makes his way out of the bathroom and back to the couch, taking stuff out of the duffel bag that he leaves in Matt’s apartment now. The usual scent of Frank’s detergent and bodywash drift over to Matt, making him close his eyes as his body relaxes from the familiar notes. He continues to listen as Frank gets comfortable. Matt got him a nice pillow a while back and he knows how much Frank likes it. He smiles when he hears Frank plumping up the pillow with his fists. He listens to Frank’s calming breaths as they slowly morph into those of deep slumber **,** and Matt finally falls asleep to Frank’s steady and reassuring heartbeat.

When he next wakes, Frank is already up and about as he so often is. Matt sighs and is pleasantly surprised that he was able to sleep through the whole night without waking once. He’d thought that his fingers would hurt more. And talking about his fingers … he lifts them and carefully flexes them to feel if the movement of the bandages against the skin would hurt. There is still this dull **,** constant **,** burning sensation but not as strong as the night before and nothing he can’t handle. The fabric of the bandages, now dry after the salve fully penetrated his skin, is a bit rough against his fingers. He’s not really sure how he’s going to work today if he won’t be able to read braille or feel much at all through the bandages. But the law firm has an important case at the moment **,** so he really has to show up.

He sighs deeply through his nose when he thinks about the exasperation that is going to be coming in waves from his two best friends. He knows Karen is going to help him go over the files but the silent frustration from her and Foggy’s satisfaction over knowing that Matt can feel it, is going to make the day very long and tedious. It’s all his fault so it’s not like he can complain. 

He pushes the sheets off of him with a resigned huff and gets up. He walks to his closet and encounters the first hurdle. He can’t feel the braille labels on his suits. 

“I have to stop doing shit like that,” he grumbles as he yanks a random suit out of the closet, grimacing at the rough treatment on his fingers, and slams the door shut. He needs to stop getting into situations where he injures himself unnecessarily. He gets his underwear and pants on with minimal pain and zips the pants up. He stops with his fingers over the pant's button. He might be able to do one button, but he’ll never be able to get the whole shirt _and_ the tie _and_ the belt done. Matt chews the inside of his lower lip as he thinks. He puts on his dress shirt and grabs everything he needs before heading into the living room. He knows very well how he must look right now and what effect he is going to have on Frank with his pants barely done, belt loose, shirt hanging open over his shoulders and hair a mess.

As expected, there’s a sharp inhale coming from the couch and a hissed “Holy shit!” the second Frank sees Matt, the latter noticing how quickly Frank’s heartbeat speeds up.

“I…” Matt stalls and sighs, hanging his head. 

This is the ideal moment to get a rise out of Frank but he still feels embarrassed and nervous.

“Need some help?” Frank’s voice is a rough croak, but his heart rate has calmed down again and Matt actually feels himself blushing. 

Matt swallows before answering.

“I’d really appreciate it,” he says softly as he gets closer to the couch, placing the tie and jacket over the back of it. 

“Wanna start with the hands?” Frank inquires. Matt reflexively bends his fingers.

“Let me just…” he nods towards the bathroom and Frank makes a sound of acknowledgement.

In the bathroom, Matt unwinds the bandages carefully before going about his morning business. The water still stings but far less than before. 

When he’s done, Matt joins Frank on the couch and they quietly emulate what they did last night, Frank first having a look at the damage. 

“Looks better than yesterday,” he comments and Matt nods in agreement.

“They feel better too,” Matt adds.

Frank makes a rumbling sound of satisfaction and proceeds to cover Matt’s fingers with the gel again. The effect is just as soothing as the previous night and Matt feels his shoulders unclenching from where he had them bunched up unconsciously. Frank wraps Matt’s hands up again and then lets go of Matt entirely. Frank’s heart starts beating faster again and Matt knows what he must be thinking. Time to get to the suit. 

“Please tell me that everything matches,” Matt tries to joke as he gets up from the couch to make things easier for Frank but he’s not sure if the joke landed quite right. 

“You’re good,” Frank breathes lowly as he joins Matt. 

Frank starts with the cuffs of the shirt and makes sure the sleeves go over the bandages. Frank stops moving for a few seconds. Matt hears Frank’s breathing deepening and heart pulsing hard in his chest, the scent of arousal hitting him strongly all of a sudden. He has to lock his legs at the overwhelming intensity of it. When Frank moves again, his fingers encounter the collar of Matt’s shirt. He gently pulls at it to get the two sides closer and does the highest button. His fingers glide to the second one and he repeats the process. Every time Frank goes to another button, his thumbs will graze the skin just underneath it as he takes both sides of the shirt and pulls them together. Matt is so focused on Frank, and only Frank, that at first **,** he doesn’t even realize that the slowly quickening breaths are actually coming from him. He’s fully concentrating on Frank’s reactions: how his heart beats faster, how his temperature rises steadily **,** how Matt _sees_ the flush all over Frank’s entire body. He feels the small puffs of hot air exhaled between them, flowing over his neck as Frank has his head slightly inclined to see what he’s doing. It’s when Frank gets to the last few buttons that he takes in how turned on Frank really is. The heat emanating from his groin is growing in intensity and Matt senses Frank beginning to harden in his denims. 

This is when Matt finally notices what is happening to his own body as it reacts and answers Frank’s want, is fueled by it. Matt’s trembling slightly and he desperately tries to control his breathing as well as his body. It’s no easy feat with Frank’s hands so close to his crotch now. Matt wants to groan because there is no way that Frank isn’t noticing what is going on in Matt’s pants since Frank just fastened them. Then, Frank’s hands are gone and Matt breathes in deeply, his own blood rushing in his ears. It’s a short relief though, because Frank only bent to get the tie and is now winding it around Matt’s shoulders. Frank lifts the collar and Matt automatically bares his throat to him, giving Frank better access. Frank’s hands stop what they were doing for a moment when Matt tilts his head for him. Matt hears and even feels a deep rumbling sound coming from Frank. Matt’s lips part at the sound, at the new wave of pure want coming from Frank and exhales sharply.

Frank makes an aborted movement and Matt believes that’s it, that’s finally it. Frank swallows audibly and is moving again, but only to slide the tie into position around Matt’s neck and tie the knot effectively, deliberately focused on his task. Matt doesn’t know how to react anymore.

“Need some help tucking that shirt in?” Frank asks kindly, but his voice is liquid with want and Matt grits his teeth.

“Think I can manage that,” he rasps and turns away to get the lapels of his shirt into his pants and belt done up. Matt knows there is no way he’s stopping himself if Frank inadvertently touches his cock while he does this, and Matt’s promised himself that he isn’t going to be the one to make the first move.

“Need anythin’ else?” Frank is fighting with calming down and Matt wishes he wouldn’t, wishes he would just see what is so obviously in front of him. 

“I’ll be alright.” Matt manages to turn around and angle Frank a small, grateful smile.

He senses Frank’s nod of acknowledgement and hears the quiet “Right… See ya, Red,” before Frank’s off in the next few seconds that it takes him to grab his stuff. 

Matt listens to Frank’s still accelerated heartbeat as the man rapidly gets away and hears the fervent “Fuck!” he utters as he crosses the street.

_Fuck alright_ , Matt thinks as he lets himself fall onto his front on the couch with a groan. He regrets that action instantly as his face lands on Frank’s pillow and Matt inhales the concentrated scent of Frank still lingering on it. He moans as his already overloaded senses are assaulted with it and he can’t help rutting his now fully hard cock against the cushions underneath him. He reaches down with one hand to touch himself, only to hiss as the pressure burns his fingers and he wants to sob at the whole situation. He can’t jerk off and he’s _not_ going to rut himself to orgasm against his couch like a randy teenager only to have to take off his pants and hurting himself more in the process. He sits back up, mood souring considerably and swears again when he realizes that he can’t even splash some cool water over his heated face since he would get the bandages wet. 

“I really need to stop doing this kind of shit,” Matt repeats to himself viciously and goes into the kitchen, gait a bit awkward thanks to his still hard dick and gets himself some coffee (not without difficulty) as he waits for it to finally go down. Matt sighs as he drinks his coffee. The thing is, Matt doesn’t regret anything that happened because he loved how gently Frank had taken care of him last night and this morning. But he doesn’t understand why Frank held off again. He must have seen the state Matt was in, right? Or maybe Matt needs to make things really clear. Maybe Frank just doesn’t think that Matt wants him. Maybe waiting him out isn’t the right way to handle this. It’s time Frank understood that his feelings are reciprocated. 

~

Three weeks later, both men are stumbling through the door at the top of the apartment. It’s like history keeps repeating itself over and over again. Matt doesn't remember the last time they made it back to his place without either of them being hurt in some way that wasn't just a few bruises or a small cut. After his fingers finally healed, today, Frank took a bullet to the shoulder. Matt would have gladly laughed at how useless Frank’s Kevlar vest had been tonight, if Frank hadn’t taken a bullet that was actually intended for Matt.

Driving had logically been out of the question, so they had made it back from the docks to Hell’s Kitchen on foot, in the middle of the night, going over roofs so that no one would notice a masked man tugging along another bleeding one. They had stayed mostly quiet, Matt only checking on Frank from time to time **,** and receiving only sniping comments in return. In Frank language that only meant that he was fine and that the pain was bearable. Which really doesn't mean much with either of them, seeing how high their pain thresholds are.

“Go sit on the couch and take off your shirt and the vest. I’ll grab the sewing kit,” Matt orders **,** when they make it down the stairs to the main floor and he walks to the bathroom where he keeps everything. 

Frank doesn't say anything but Matt senses him do as told, though he grumbles unintelligibly all the while.

Matt removes his mask and gloves **,** and washes his hands with care since he’ll be tending to Frank’s wound. He joins Frank on the couch where the man is taking the vest off and cursing, clearly pissed off at what happened tonight. Matt doesn't offer his help, sensing how Frank is already cranky enough as it is. He also doesn't think that it would go over well if he told Frank he shouldn't have taken the bullet for him if he was going to be all pissy about it. 

“Just gimme the kit, I can do it myself **.”** Frank is already reaching for the kit on Matt’s lap **,** but Matt just pulls it out of reach and levels Frank with an unimpressed look. 

Even if he can’t meet Frank’s eyes, he knows the meaning comes across well enough.

“I know you can, but since I'm here…” He lets the rest of the sentence hang in the air and raises his eyebrows meaningfully.

“You don’t have to, I –” Frank keeps going stubbornly. 

“Do you trust me?” Matt cuts him off mid-sentence, getting slightly annoyed by Frank’s behavior.

It’s when Frank doesn’t immediately answer that Matt realizes what a loaded question that really is. Now, whatever Frank’s answer will be, it won’t only tell Matt about this exact moment – if Frank trusts him to sew him up – but also if he trusts Matt in general. Matt knows, has known for a long time now, that he trusts Frank completely. The fact that Frank took a bullet for him tonight only strengthened his belief. But that doesn’t mean that Frank would–

“Yeah,” Frank finally answers in a quiet voice. The simple word and Frank’s steady and sure heartbeat say it all.

Now Frank sighs resolutely and turns his wounded shoulder towards Matt to give him better access. Matt doesn’t move or say anything for a few short seconds **,** as a wave of warmth rolls over him at the new knowledge. He ducks his head towards the sewing kit and smiles softly to himself as he opens it. He feels his way over the elements inside and places them neatly on the coffee table next to him in order of use **,** before lifting his hands to Frank’s shoulder.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Matt insists as his fingers encounter the wound, sticky blood and sweat sliding over them.

Frank snorts, like the idea of Matt hurting him is ridiculous. Matt narrows his eyes, puts his fingers around the injury and presses around it. Frank promptly grunts and hisses in pain, swearing under his breath but Matt still picks every word up. Matt smirks as he gentles his touch before getting up to walk over to the sink and getting a bowl of water and a small towel.

“I’m going to clean the wound a bit first before taking out the bullet,” he informs the other man **,** as he sits back down and dunks a side of the towel into the water.

Frank doesn’t say anything and Matt does as he just said, carefully wiping blood, dirt and sweat off. Matt can smell the fresh trickle of warm blood slowly beginning to slide down the length of Frank’s arm, but it’s not a lot for now. There’ll be more blood once he takes the bullet out.

“Ready?” Matt inquires as he grabs a small pair of forceps and holds them up for Frank to see.

Frank simply shrugs with his good shoulder and lets Matt do what’s needed. Matt places his hand around the opening and slowly guides his hand with the forceps towards it. Frank grits his teeth when they go in and his breath catches in his chest from the pain. 

“It’s not deep,” Matt tells him in a calm voice as he feels the tips of the forceps encounter the bullet and his ears pick up the faintest clicking sound of metal against metal. More blood flows freely as he works the forceps around the bullet. He uses the tiny vibrations the metals create as they knock together to guide his movements. 

When Matt is certain that his grip around the bullet is secure **,** he pulls it out with a quick and hopefully not too painful tug. Frank’s heartbeat that had quickened slightly at the intrusion, evens out again as he takes a relieved breath **,** his body slumping forward a bit. Matt lets the bullet and forceps fall into the bowl of water and takes the wet towel to remove the new blood. When he’s done, he takes a bottle of antiseptic and some cotton wipes to clean the wound more thoroughly. Frank doesn’t move or say anything, even though the antiseptic must sting over the raw flesh. 

When he considers the wound cleaned enough, Matt reaches for a needle and some thread. Frank snorts when Matt gets the thread through the tiny hole on the first try but doesn’t comment on it. Matt’s lips tug up into a tiny smirk and he lifts his hands to Frank’s shoulder again. The one positive thing about the whole thing is that the bullet hole isn’t big so that it would only need three stitches at best to close it. He puts his thumb under the hole and index finger over it as guidance and pushes the needle through the skin. Frank flinches at the first stitch but settles immediately afterwards **,** remaining still each time the needle punctures his skin. Matt feels Frank's eyes on him the whole time. When he finishes the last stitch, he makes a quick movement to tie it together and clips off the end with a pair of small scissors.

“Go take a shower to get all the blood off **,** and I’ll dress the stitches when you’re done **,** ” Matt suggests **,** as he feels his way over his work with a gentle thumb.

“Right,” Frank grunts and gets up, grabbing his duffel bag and entering the bathroom.

In the meantime, Matt disposes of the water and bowl, washing it out **,** as well as cleaning the medical instruments carefully. He washes the blood out of the towel with warm water and then puts it aside to let it dry. Then, he grabs a tall glass of water and takes out two paracetamols just when Frank reappears in the living room, smelling fresh and clean.

Matt hands him the two pills and the water. Frank thanks him softly and drains the glass in a few deep gulps.

“Painful?” Matt questions with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nah… not really. You did good, Red,” Frank shrugs **,** and Matt hears the grin in his voice.

“Just stay like this then **,** ” Matt instructs and bends to get some gauze and tape before applying it carefully over the new stitches and fixing it quickly. 

“You’re taking the bed tonight,” Matt announces decisively and walks into his room to get some fresh clothes for his own shower.

“No!” Frank’s comeback is instantaneous and Matt grins.

“Not up for debate, Frank. It’s the best thing to do for your shoulder, so you’re taking the bed **,** ” Matt shoots back loudly since Frank stayed in the living room. Unperturbed by Frank’s rebuff **,** he grabs a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before making his way to the bathroom.

“You gonna find me on your couch like always when you’re done, Red,” Frank insists as he watches Matt walk by him.

“Goodnight, Frank,” Matt says casually, ignoring Frank’s words and closes the door behind him. 

Matt hears Frank grumbling under his breath as he sits down on the couch, only to get up a few seconds later and make his way into Matt’s room. When Frank slips under the covers, Matt grins in smug satisfaction and goes about getting ready for bed. Back in the living room, he drains a glass of water and gets Frank’s pillow and blanket ready to put on the couch. When his head hits the pillow, a soft wave of Frank’s remaining scent drifts over him. He hadn’t thought about that detail when he’d first offered up his bed. How is he supposed to fall asleep with Frank’s scent all around him? The good thing is that it’s rather faint so maybe it won't be as difficult as compared to if Frank had just slept here last night and…

Matt’s thoughts come to a sudden standstill when he realizes that Frank is lying in his bed, probably not even wearing his shirt, and getting his addictive scent all over Matt’s pillows and sheets at this very moment. Matt groans at the idea of going to sleep tomorrow night and being enveloped in Frank's scent. Matt isn’t sure if letting Frank have his bed tonight is a good or bad thing in the end. When he turns his face to the side and gets another light whiff of Frank, his body decides for him. And it decides that it’s a very good thing. Last time **,** he hadn’t been able to touch himself when he’d had Frank’s fresh scent all over the pillow and he’d refused to use said pillow when his hands had finally healed. He might get off on Frank’s smell, but he refuses to go as far as using a pillow as spank material. 

Now though, with his head lying on the pillow because he’s supposed to sleep on it, things are a little different, right? At least his body thinks as much as his cock fills out the more he thinks about using the scent on the pillow and of Frank lying in his bed. How he wishes he could just get up and walk in there and maybe tug that sheet off and crawl up between Frank’s powerful thighs and…

Matt makes a huffing sound and slips a hand into his pants, taking himself in hand and giving his cock a good squeeze. He exhales slowly at the feeling and strokes up lightly. Deciding then and there to make the most out of this, he tugs his shirt up over his stomach, lowers his sweats over his hips to give himself better access and licks a broad stripe over his palm before reaching down again. Now this is better, the glide less rough but still enough to make things a bit more intense. He groans again when he swipes his thumb over the slit and removes the small amount of slick that had gathered there, adding it to the saliva on a down stroke. He listens for Frank’s heartbeat and notices that the man isn’t sleeping yet. Matt grins wickedly as an idea forms in his head.

He resumes stroking himself with a little more purpose and moans a bit louder than before. He knows the moment he’s loud enough when he hears Frank’s heart stutter and a harsh breath is being exhaled in the next room, the door slightly ajar. His cock twitches in his hands with excitement at the reaction and he moans again both for Frank and himself, because the idea of Frank hearing him turns him on way more than he anticipated. He senses Frank lying in the darkness of his room, listening closely as Matt strokes himself faster and faster. The pent up sexual tension between them promises to push Matt over the edge quicker than it normally would. Frank’s heart rate is getting faster as well and Matt groans loudly at the idea of smelling Frank’s arousal on his sheets tomorrow. Frank doesn’t know it, but his breathing is matching Matt’s **,** but he isn’t touching himself, only listening. Because Matt knows that he’s listening now. Knows Frank isn’t trying to block out the sounds Matt is making. The fact that Frank isn’t even trying to take his own pleasure, when Matt can actively smell the want coming through the door, that Frank is solely focusing on Matt, has Matt panting harder and faster.

Now more than ever, he wants to kneel between Frank’s legs and tug down his pants to get to his cock. To lower his face over it and take Frank into his mouth. If Frank tastes just as good as he smells, Matt isn't going to last long at all **,** if he ever gets the chance to do this. Would Frank moan? Would he grunt? Would he twist his fingers into Matt’s hair and pull on it as Matt pleasures him with his mouth? Would he be silent or is Frank a more vocal lover? Praising Matt and telling him just how good he feels?

It’s with Frank's heady scent in his nose, his wrist twisting a bit more vigorously around the head of his cock at the pictures his mind is providing, that Matt is coming over his fist and stomach with a loud gasp and Frank’s name on his lips. The spike of arousal coming from Frank still registers on his senses as he basks in the feeling of one intense and long needed orgasm.

Matt lays there for a while as the glow slowly recedes and he listens to Frank’s heart still slamming hard in his chest. 

Matt gets up sluggishly to clean himself and then falls back on the couch with a grin. He doesn’t know how much clearer he could have gotten the message across. Exhausted and satisfied, for once, he falls asleep before Frank does. 

Matt slowly wakes up to Frank quietly shuffling around in Matt’s room, the sound of fabric rustling indicating that Frank’s getting dressed. Matt remains motionless as he listens to Frank getting ready, expecting the man to soon come out of the room and get some coffee. Frank does come out quickly **,** but Matt frowns in confusion when Frank bypasses the kitchen and heads straight for the door. 

“In a hurry?” Matt asks evenly, leaning up on his elbows to angle his head towards Frank **,** and showing the other man that he’s awake.

Frank stops in his tracks and turns to face Matt. Matt listens closely to Frank’s heartbeat to get a read on his partner, but gets nothing at all. Just Frank’s usual steady heartbeat, emotions locked down.

“Yeah… Gotta be somewhere **,** ” Frank explains easily, lifting his good shoulder in a half shrug. 

It’s not a lie. Or at least, Matt can’t detect any. Frank is so in control of his emotions right now that Matt can’t really be sure. Irritation at Frank’s behavior and his own inability to read Frank, is slowly creeping up to the surface, so Matt tries to deflect.

“What about your shoulder?” he inquires instead.

“I’m fine. I’ll get it checked out later.” Frank’s answer is cool and concise, making it clear that the conversation is over. He leaves Matt with no choice anyway, since he doesn’t let him say anything else before Frank is throwing Matt his usual **,** “See you around, Red **,** ” and resuming his quick steps to the door, opening and closing it rapidly. 

Matt lets himself fall back on the couch angrily. He doesn’t understand what’s happening. Whenever he thinks he’s making progress with Frank, Frank does something that only makes more doubts well up instead. Matt knows what he heard and sensed last night. He knows that this whole thing isn’t one sided. He knows Frank cares for him, trusts him, wants him. Then **,** why would he act so distant? Why doesn’t he _act_ at all? Matt slides his hands over his face and rakes his fingers through his hair in frustration while he thinks. 

He’s done. He’s done with his _tests_ that are getting him nowhere. Time to get everything out in the open. 

The Irish and the Albanians are planning a huge drug shipment at the end of the following week. Frank found out earlier from which warehouse the trucks are supposed to leave to get to the docks. Matt decides to take care of this task first, counting on Frank to stay as professional as always **.** When it’s done, they’ll have that long-needed conversation.

  
  


~

  
  


The days leading up to their next encounter pass slowly and Matt tries his best not to let his sour mood show too much while at work. They are working on a nasty case of domestic violence so he focuses fully on that instead. 

On the night of the shipment, Matt is already wound up from his day in court. They succeeded in putting the husband (soon ex-husband) away, but the day had been long and difficult for the wife and the different emotions drifting around the courtroom had taken their toll on Matt. 

Most of the time, Frank is the first to arrive at the meeting point. Today though, Matt hadn’t been able to stay put and came earlier than initially planned. At least **,** his earliness makes him aware of what is happening in the warehouse from the very beginning. From his perch on a neighboring rooftop, he carefully listens as police sirens blare loudly from twenty cars and vans parked around the warehouse, sixty armed officers taking care of the criminals. 

“This is a fucking joke, right?” comes an exasperated rough voice from next to him. 

Matt had been absently listening to Frank’s heartbeat getting closer when he picked it up from a few blocks away, all the while paying attention to the scene unfolding several feet below him. 

“Nope,” is Matt’s simple but just as frustrated reply. He had been counting on tonight to get some of the angry tension out of his system before they talked. “Looks like Mahony got his own lead **,** ” Matt continues **,** as he listens to the detective giving orders **,** while the criminals are brought out of the warehouse and placed into custody.

Matt maps out the building again to make sure every cartel member is out of there and that no officer has been injured and is still stuck inside.

Both men stay silent as they observe the police finish up and leave the premises. 

"Guess that's it," Frank comments lightly after a while and steps back from the edge of the rooftop. 

Matt frowns and angles his head towards Frank. Since when is Frank so calm after a missed fight? Matt had at least expected Frank to rant and immediately start on their old sparring habits. It's certainly what Matt is looking for, now that releasing his frustration by fighting criminals is not going to happen. He decides to give it one more try.

"That's it?" Matt wonders, his tone just as light as Frank's as he faces the man fully **,** lifting a side of his mouth in a small goading smirk. "What? Too tired already to even spar with me?" 

Matt approaches Frank, steps slow and purposeful, body going into combat mode.

He hears Frank licking his lips and his heartbeat going just that bit faster, the beginning of arousal heating up his body and illuminating it more for Matt's senses. Matt grins in satisfaction, expecting a good fight and maybe even something that wouldn't require them to talk at all in the end. He's proven wrong when he's just a couple of steps away from Frank and the latter steps out of his path and heads to the entrance to the rooftop.

"How 'bout we have a few drinks instead this time? You still got that good beer, right?" Frank inquires **,** as he opens the door and steps through it, leaving it open for Matt. 

Matt stills in confusion in the middle of the rooftop until annoyance and renewed frustration at Frank's behavior hit him. He balls his fists and grits his teeth. Why is Frank so hard to read? It almost seems like Frank tries to avoid any kind of physical contact even though he's clearly affected by Matt. Why even suggest they have a drink at Matt's apartment in that case? Matt can be a very patient man but Frank’s reactions are just pushing his buttons way too much.

Tonight Matt's going all in.

Moving quickly, Matt follows Frank down the several flights of stairs and then to Frank's van. Both men are silent while Frank drives them to Matt's building, Matt going over what he's going to do once they're in his apartment.

Like always, Frank parks the car a couple of streets away from Matt's building and they make their way to the top of another roof to get to Matt's apartment from the upper floor.

Not bothering to say anything to Frank when they make it down the stairs into his apartment, Matt heads straight for his bedroom and more precisely, for his closet. He absently listens to Frank rummaging in his fridge and taking out two bottles of the earlier mentioned beer that Matt knows Frank likes so much. Matt opens the double doors to the closet and reaches for the braille labels on each suit, looking for one in particular. He pulls it out the second his fingertips recognize the right one (charcoal gray pants and jacket, white shirt and red necktie) and starts removing his vigilante clothes with brisk movements. Down to his boxer shorts, he reaches for the suit and takes more care in putting it on than he had in removing his other clothes. He chose this specific suit since it's the one that he always gets compliments for from Foggy and Karen whenever he wears it. Foggy calls it his _money suit_ since their customers are allegedly willing to pay more when he wears it. Karen had laughingly explained that the shirt and pants are just very form fitting and look very flattering on him. Tonight, Matt is willing to take their words for what they are and use this suit to get Frank to talk. He leaves the two top buttons of his shirt undone and knots the tie so that it looks like it’s just been loosened after a long day at work. He leaves his glasses on his side table where he put them before going out earlier, having long ago stopped wearing them around Frank when the man is in his apartment. He hangs the jacket back on the rack in the closet since he won't be wearing it and steps barefoot out of his bedroom.

Frank is in the middle of bringing his beer bottle to his lips when he notices Matt and his getup because he splutters and slams the bottle back on the coffee table.

"What the fuck are you doin' in a suit at this time?" Frank questions hoarsely, heart beating faster in evident surprise. And something more.

Matt doesn't answer him though **,** instead walking resolutely towards him until Matt's standing in front of his gobsmacked partner. Matt straddles Frank firmly and sits down on his lap, hands coming up to grab Frank's shoulders – not harshly because the bullet wound is still healing – but still _there_.

"Red?" Frank asks apprehensively, head tilted up towards Matt, while his breathing accelerates and his heart beats stronger, hot blood warming his body up for Matt.

"What is this?" Matt finally says **,** and he's glad his voice comes out even and not as frustrated as he's felt until now. He's genuinely curious to find out what's going on in Frank's head.

"What's what?" Frank shoots back stubbornly, obviously trying to regain some control.

Matt had expected this so he powers on, his grip on Frank's shoulders tightening slightly, but still being mindful of Frank's injury.

"Us **,** " he explains simply.

Matt hears Frank's jaws working before he sighs, long and defeated. Matt lets Frank observe him in silence until he's willing to give Matt his answer.

"You don' want me, Red **,** " is Frank's unexpected answer, his voice rough and sounding almost annoyed. 

Matt's eyebrows shoot up in confusion. What?

"How the hell did you come to this conclusion?" Matt questions **,** bemused. That's certainly not the answer he’d been expecting. 

"You just think you do ‘cause we're scratchin’ each other's itch for a good fight **,** " Frank elaborates and from how quickly the explanation came, Matt realizes that Frank had reached this conclusion a while ago.

"You're saying this is how it is for you?" Matt asks carefully, slowly.

"Not what I said," Frank admits after a second of contemplation, as if he isn’t sure whether or not he should tell the truth. 

"Good! Because I hate to break it to you, Frank, but I _do_ want you… Itch scratching included. But it's definitely not only about that **,** " Matt impresses strongly and slides his hands from Frank's shoulders closer to his neck.

Frank doesn't say anything to that, obviously not having expected Matt's outburst.

“Now, will you tell me what gets to you so much when you see me in a suit?” Matt presses **,** after a moment of thoughtful silence on Frank's part.

“You noticed that, huh?” Frank chuckles and Matt feels Frank's body temperature rise from the embarrassment of being found out. 

"You've seen me in a suit before." Matt's tone makes it clear that he still doesn't understand the sudden change in Frank's behavior.

"But not like this **,** " Frank states cryptically **,** and Matt wants to groan at his elusiveness. 

“What do you mean, _not like this_?” Matt insists, wanting to finally find out the cause of all this.

“Y’know,” Frank lifts a hand to wave it in a large circle that encompasses Matt’s whole form. “Hair all over the place, no glasses, like your defenses are down and you just look so … so …” Frank shrugs helplessly, like he’s giving up pretense at last. His voice turns lower and rougher when he continues **.** “Soft… Makes me wanna push you up against a wall and remove every single piece of that suit 'til I get to your skin n’…” he trails off and licks his lips, breathing deeply, heart beating hard in his chest.

Matt’s own breathing gets more labored at the confession. His lips tug up into a pleased grin before he slowly licks his bottom lip. He tilts his head slightly to one side.

“Then **,** what are you waiting for?” he teases, voice at its lowest.

Frank doesn't answer but Matt senses him move until one arm is around Matt's lower back and the other goes up so that his fingers slide into the hair at the back of Matt's head. Frank tugs at his hair and Matt's grin widens, elated that he's finally pushed Frank far enough and expects a demanding and rough kiss.

Frank proves him wrong again when instead of kissing Matt hard, he brings Matt's face to his and slots their lips together in a slow but thorough kiss. Frank doesn't hesitate to slide his tongue between Matt's parted lips but keeps the pace unhurried. Matt is surprised (not disappointed **,** _surprised_ ) by Frank's languid kiss. After all the dancing around each other, Matt thought that there would be more desperation in Frank's actions. Matt definitely feels that way and tries to push for more, harder, faster, only for Frank to lean his head away slightly with a kind "Easy **,** " until Matt lets him resume the slow kiss.

Matt doesn't hate it. He loves the care and deliberateness of Frank's kisses. Only, Matt already feels so on edge that they feel slightly overwhelming. He tries again with his fingers in Frank's hair but this time, Frank breaks the kiss to glide his mouth to Matt's jaw and nip it. Matt feels the sharpness of the sting just as much as Frank's smile against his skin and groans both in pleasure and frustration. 

Abandoning the idea of getting the kiss where he wants it for now, Matt decides to take a step further and tugs off his necktie before he starts unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. This is rendered difficult by Frank's slow assault on his jaw and neck, just as much as by the cramped space between their bodies. Matt's gasping with every nip to his skin, but when he's done with the buttons, he tugs the now open shirt out of his pants (which are getting overly tight) and reaches for Frank's Henley this time. His plans are once again thwarted when Frank grabs his wrists and gently puts them back over Frank's shoulders.

"Come on, Frank," Matt pants shallowly, his hands grasping the fabric at Frank's shoulders this time. 

Frank stops any other complaints by grabbing Matt by his nape and pulling him into a new kiss. 

"Easy **,** " Frank repeats in a rough whisper against Matt's mouth.

Matt wants to punch Frank badly right now. There's no way he can take it _easy_ with how worked up he is. He doesn't understand how Frank can be so cool. Only, Matt knows that Frank isn't really as calm as he seems. Frank's heart is pounding hard in his chest and the scent of arousal is incredibly potent in Matt's nose. Matt has a lot of self-control **,** but Frank makes Matt look unhinged in comparison. Maybe Matt just has to push a little bit more.

Ignoring Frank's words and actions, Matt slips his hands back between them and to the hem of Frank's shirt. 

"Fuck easy!" Matt says with intent, biting at Frank's lower lip a little harshly, earning a grunt from the other man, and tugs the shirt up.

"Goddamn stubborn-" Frank grumbles exasperatedly, not bothering to finish his sentence before he's pushing Matt's shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. 

Matt grins in satisfaction. Now they're talking. 

Except Frank isn't removing the shirt fully. Instead, he uses the still buttoned sleeves to his advantage, effectively binding Matt's wrists and lower arms with the fabric behind his back. 

"You asked for it **,** " is Frank's smug answer to Matt's affronted swearing. "Gotta say… You look good like that **,** " Frank continues **,** as he leans back against the couch to observe Matt who's now sitting up straight on Frank's thighs.

The deep hum of approval is what stops Matt's frustrated rant and he can feel Frank's heated gaze on him. He must make a pretty good picture like this: bare chest, arms bound and an obvious bulge in his slacks, because Frank keeps openly staring at him in silence. Never one to give up and highly enjoying Frank's attention, Matt straightens his back a bit more and tilts his head to one side with a knowing yet seductive grin. 

"Now what?" he asks expectantly. 

"Now **,** you keep your hands to yourself," Frank chuckles and leans forward to kiss Matt's clavicle. 

When Frank resumes his previous pace, Matt groans and hangs his head, torn between arousal and exasperation. 

"You're gonna take your lovely time here too, right?" 

Frank's grin against his shoulder is answer enough. 

"Gotta take some revenge for jackin' off when you knew I could hear you **,** " Frank explains, keeping up his slow ministrations on Matt's neck and shoulders. 

"Your own damn fault. I needed to finally get a reaction out of you," Matt chuckles **,** unrepentant. He hisses though **,** when Frank bites him in the flesh of one pectoral.

"How's that for a reaction?" Frank teases **,** and then laves his tongue over the bite.

Matt laughs under his breath in amusement but doesn't answer, knowing he doesn't need to.

"So what? Are you planning on doing this until I come untouched in my underwear?" Matt asks after a minute as Frank continues his slow assault on Matt's skin. 

Matt's tone is light and the question is supposed to come out like a joke, but his breath hitches **,** both at Frank's touch and at the idea.

Frank stills and makes a contemplative humming sound.

"Did wonder if that's a possibility for you. With your heightened senses **‘** n **’** all **.”**

Matt can't help the small laugh that escapes him. Because **,** of course **,** Frank would have thought about everything his abilities might encompass.

"Happened when I was younger. Mostly when I was a teen. Now…" he trails off.

"You control it **,** " Frank finishes for him **,** as he leans away from Matt's chest to look up at him.

"Yeah," Matt answers, his voice a bit rough and he swallows tightly. "I've never given up that control to any of my partners **,** " he continues, his voice practically a whisper. He doesn't know why he's telling Frank any of this. Except **,** that’s not true. He _does_ know why.

"D'you want me to untie you?" Frank asks softly **,** after a short moment of silence. The hand that had stayed on the makeshift binds was already going to the knot, waiting for Matt's decision.

Both men know that Matt could easily untie himself, but that's not the point here. Matt knows what Frank is _really_ asking. This question is like the one Matt asked Frank not so long ago. Frank wants to know if Matt trusts him and not only with the present moment. Matt does of course, only he’s never told Frank as much. That's also why Matt told Frank all of this a moment ago. Because he trusts Frank and Frank would never take away Matt's control without his consent. Would never use it against Matt. Frank's heartbeat tells him the same thing: it's fast from arousal but as steady and grounding for Matt as always. 

Matt swallows thickly again and takes a deep breath. He shakes his head.

Matt feels Frank's insistent stare, the man making an unhappy sound.

"Need to hear it, Matt," Frank insists softly, squeezing Matt's bound hands warmly.

Matt breathes in deeply again, the effect of his name on Frank's lips catching him off guard for a moment.

"No." He half whispers it **,** but it's firm enough to get the point across.

Frank stays quiet but the hand on Matt's shirt retracts and goes to Matt's hip, tugging him further down Frank's lap until his crotch encounters Frank's, the hardness there matching Matt's. At the same time, Frank's other hand goes back to Matt's hair and pulls him down into another intense kiss. Matt's hips buck reflexively, breathing in sharply at the slight pressure, and he receives a grunt from Frank for it. This kiss is just as slow as the others, but the intensity has been turned up a notch. Frank's tongue drags against Matt's in a decidedly filthier manner sending shivers down Matt's spine, his bound hands clasping and unclasping repeatedly. 

Matt gasps and breaks the kiss when Frank presses his hips forward into Matt’s. Frank takes this opportunity to duck his head and attack Matt's shoulders and neck again. The hand in Matt's hair falls to Matt's other hip.

Matt tries hard not to be overwhelmed by Frank's caresses from the start. If he surrenders all control immediately, Matt knows he isn't going to last long at all. Frank is making it difficult for him though. Not only does Frank smell like pure want but, like Matt had expected, Frank does take his time mapping out Matt's upper body with his lips and tongue, throwing in his teeth here and there to see how sensitive Matt really is. Having such sensitive senses made Matt's very first sexual encounters a bit embarrassing **,** but he's kept full control over them for so long that he doesn't even remember the last time he's let go. Today, he's willing to give away this control and he feels like he's never been more turned on. Because it's Frank that he's letting it go for. It should come as no surprise in this case, that his body is already trembling by the time Frank gets to his nipples. Matt makes a strangled sound when Frank nibbles lightly on one **,** and Matt thrusts his hips down into Frank's in reaction. Matt's felt and smelled each dribble of precome released by his cock ever since Frank started his languid yet steady path down Matt’s body **,** but now he also feels the dampness of his boxers surrounding it, showing just how much his body has been affected.

"Frank **,”** he grits out between his teeth and throws his head back, tugging reflexively on his binds, when Frank repeats the same action on the other nipple. "Shit!"

"Already too much?" Frank asks and pulls away slightly. 

It's a genuine question, not playful.

Matt swallows and frowns. He feels a bit lost in all the sensations and smells.

"I don't know," he admits after a beat. "I just…" He bucks his hips again and Frank squeezes his sides lightly.

"I've gotcha," Frank promises and kisses Matt's sternum softly. 

Frank's hands leave Matt's hips and unbuckle Matt's belt with efficient movements **;** then **,** he undoes the button and fly. Matt pushes up with his knees so that Frank can lower his pants and boxers over his hips as best as he can with Matt straddling him. Matt breathes a small sound of relief when his cock is free, getting a small chuckle from Frank. 

Considering how Frank has touched him until now, Matt expects Frank to keep the same light caresses and pace as before. That's why, when Frank wraps one of his warm, calloused palms around Matt's hard and damp cock in a sure grip and strokes up with purpose, Matt cries out both in surprise and pleasure. He sways slightly forward from where he's still holding himself up on his knees **,** so Frank puts his other hand back on Matt's hip to steady him. 

Frank leans forward again, taking advantage of Matt kneeling to gain access to his stomach and sides. He drags his lips and tongue over each of Matt's scars with slow care. Meanwhile, he keeps stroking Matt's cock with steady movements, occasionally swiping a rough thumb over the head and electrifying Matt's senses with every pass. Matt has his head bowed over Frank's head, his quick pants and gasps moving Frank's hair with every exhale. 

Matt doesn't know the last time he's felt this overwhelmed by sex. Matt feels like they started hours ago from how slowly Frank has been taking it, yet, knowing Frank, Matt’s sure there’s still a lot to come. Frank's touch has only been light and teasing until now, sometimes barely there at all. The waves of Frank’s satisfaction in rendering Matt incoherent with lust added to all of this, as well as Frank’s want in itself, already make Matt feel brought close to the edge. Now that Frank is also jerking him off, Matt doesn't know how long he's going to last anymore. His thighs are beginning to tremble from balancing in the same position for so long and from the rapid rise of his climax. 

"Frank, Frank…" he mumbles against the crown of Frank's head, his hips now thrusting up into Frank's grip. 

Matt is already bracing himself for what he knows is going to be one spectacular orgasm, when Frank takes his hand off Matt's cock completely, stopping his kisses over Matt's body as well. He sits back and grabs Matt by the hips since Matt sways again, this time nearly toppling backwards from the sudden lack of contact.

"Frank!" Matt growls with fierce accusation in his voice once his brain has caught up with his body and its lack of release. 

"Not yet **,”** Frank rasps, his breath hot where it lands in quick puffs against Matt's skin.

Matt is about to give Frank a biting reply when Frank moves his arms behind Matt to reach the twisted shirt and untie it, thus cutting Matt off in confusion. 

"Hold on **,”** Frank instructs the moment the shirt falls to the floor, grabbing Matt under his thighs with his arms.

Matt squawks in surprise and barely has the time to wrap his now-free arms around Frank's neck before he's lifted from the couch and Frank starts walking. 

"You realize I can walk on my own, right?" Matt mutters indignantly **,** but doesn't try to jump off since Frank is using his iron grip to hold Matt up and his pants might make him stumble from where they still are at mid-thigh. At least this serves to take the urgency of release away for a bit.

"'s faster like this **,”** Frank answers **,** and Matt feels the shrug under his arms as well as the grin in Frank's voice. 

Frank is already in front of Matt's bed and lowering him onto it when Matt snorts. Quick indeed. 

As soon as Matt lets go of Frank’s shoulders, Frank gets up from the bed before reaching down and grabbing the sides of Matt's pants and underwear to tug them down and off completely, tossing them on the floor **.** Matt's grin widens when Frank quickly removes his own clothes. He badly wants to sit up and touch, his senses telling him a lot but not what Frank's skin feels like (he doesn't count the time he sewed Frank up), but decides to wait Frank out, guessing that the man has other things in mind. When Frank is done, he drops to his knees in between Matt's thighs again and leans over him, taking Matt's arms with him to put them over Matt's head. Now free from his clothes, Matt is able to spread his legs wider to accommodate Frank's build and hook them over Frank's equally bare thighs, feeling the coarseness of Frank's body hair and warm skin under his. Frank holds himself up enough though that his upper body and hips aren't touching Matt yet. Matt wants to buck his hips up just to be contrary since he knows that Frank’s staying like this on purpose, but he refrains.

"Keep 'em like this **,”** Frank says while pushing Matt's wrists into the pillow, indicating that he wants Matt to keep them over his head. 

Matt lifts one side of his mouth in a small smirk but obliges, making a show of linking his fingers together and relaxing against the mattress. 

"Who'd have thought you could actually listen to an order? **”** Frank teases lightly while letting go of Matt's wrists and holding himself up with his hands at Matt's shoulders. 

"As long as you don't make me wait **.”** Matt lifts his eyebrows pointedly and kicks Frank lightly in the ribs with a knee to reinforce his words. 

Frank snorts out a small laugh and leans down to press a long, closed-lipped kiss to Matt's mouth, the latter feeling the smile on Frank's lips.

"Lemme know when you're gettin' close again **,”** Frank requests **,** as he makes his way over Matt's jaw and down his neck.

"Why? Do you think I wouldn't be able to get it up again?" Matt chuckles in amusement.

"I'm sure you could. And I'd make sure you would," Frank states, like it's obvious, and Matt really likes Frank's easy confidence in this. "But you'd be real oversensitive after bein' on the edge for so long, am I right?"

Matt is, yet again, impressed with how far Frank has thought this through.

"Probably," Matt says slowly.

"Right… Cause I'm takin' my time right now, Red. But at some point, I ain't gonna take it easy anymore and I want you fully there with me when that happens, alright?"

Matt closes his eyes and grins, lust spiking in his belly at the promise and Frank's strong, sure heartbeat. "I'll let you know."

Accepting Matt's words, Frank lowers his upper body enough for Matt to feel its heat even more. As Frank makes his renewed slow way down his body, Matt finally feels Frank's erection grazing against his stomach, then his hip, before vanishing again when Frank has his face at Matt's chest level. Keeping his hands to himself is getting more and more difficult with every passing moment of Frank stroking and kissing down his body. He bites his lower lip to restrain himself when Frank licks and sucks over his quivering abdomen and pushes his head harder into the pillow when Frank nips him on one hip, face so close to his throbbing cock. Matt, with his heightened senses, isn't someone you can easily catch off guard. He's able to read most people around him without too much effort. Frank, however, shows him once more how difficult _he_ is to read **.** Frank is paying attention to Matt's hips one moment and in the next, he wraps a palm around Matt's cock and takes the head into his mouth and _sucks_.

A choked off gasp leaves Matt's mouth, his back arching up at the sudden intense sensation. His arms leave their space over his head for a moment, wanting nothing more than to get his fingers into Frank's hair. He catches himself before he does though **,** and puts them back in place. Not without effort.

"Oh God!" he moans breathily as Frank licks his warm tongue over the whole length before sucking the head back into his mouth. 

"Already taking the Lord's name in vain?" Frank chuckles with his mouth against the side of Matt's cock, licking just under the crown. 

Matt wants to say something scathing in return, but Frank stops him again by sucking with force at the same spot. And just like that, Matt is back on the edge once more.

"S-s-stop!" he manages to get out in between pants, fingers over his head gripping the pillow tightly. 

As soon as the word is out of his mouth, Frank stops immediately and lets go of him. 

Matt lays there panting, feeling a long trickle of precome leaving his cock and smearing over his lower belly. 

He can hear Frank's own harsh breaths when his mind clears enough. The larger man is still kneeling between Matt's thighs, holding himself up with one hand next to Matt's hips, careful not to touch him at all. 

Matt licks his dry lips sluggishly before speaking. 

"You better make it as good as promised, Frank," Matt threatens as his body slowly relaxes. 

The answer he receives is in the form of a tender kiss to his stomach, making him smile fondly. 

Frank repeats the whole process one more time and drives Matt to the edge before stopping once more when Matt tells him that he's close again.

By the third time, Matt is about to go crazy and ignores Frank's request to stay put **.** He leans towards his side table and nearly rips the drawer out in his desperation to get to the lube and condoms. As soon as he has both items, he throws them towards Frank, the man catching the lube in mid-air and the condom falling on his thigh. 

"Please," Matt breathes as he puts his arms back up, not caring at all that he's begging. They're way past that and he needs Frank inside him, _right now_.

"Yeah, okay **,”** Frank acquiesces easily, seeming to feel that Matt is only holding on by a thread. 

"Use two fingers," Matt commands as soon as he hears the cap being opened.

"Red…" Frank admonishes kindly, the hand not holding the lube going to Matt's thigh and gripping it.

"Don't patronize me now, Frank. I know what I can take. So **,** two fingers," Matt grits out with harsh breaths.

He hears Frank mumbling something nonsensical with slight exasperation **,** but Matt also smells the lube coating Frank's fingers a moment later and the man moving to get into a better position. Being the considerate man that he is, Frank warmed up the lube between his fingers **.** When Matt feels the first touch at his hole, he doesn't jump at the contact of the usually cool gel. There's a moment where nothing happens except for Frank stroking a thumb over the opening to spread the gel. Then his index and middle finger start slowly pushing in. Matt's back arches from the bed when the two digits enter to the first knuckle, gasping sharply at the width of Frank's fingers, larger than his own, and the resulting sting. That had been the plan anyway **,** using the slight pain to take away some of the need for release for a while.

Frank stills after Matt's reaction, but keeps going when Matt groans and bears down on Frank's fingers with a croaked "More!" 

Matt revels in the fullness and concentrates on the feeling. Soon, Frank has his fingers inside him completely and slowly pulls out before pushing back in with a third finger. Once Matt has adjusted to this one as well, Frank pushes in and out a few times, resulting in pleased gasps and groans from Matt. Of course, as effective as the momentary pain had been to stave off his climax, Frank's fingers grazing over Matt's prostate with repeated precision, have Matt seeing stars and right back to square one. He cries out and moans loudly, almost losing it then and there.

"Stop right now if you want to keep going like you planned!" he gasps out, a dry sob breaking up his words by the end, one of his hands coming down to grab Frank's wrist fiercely. "Just fuck me already… please."

Frank stops instantly and pulls his fingers out.

"Shit, okay… Fuck, look at you **.”** Frank sounds winded and awed, his heart beating like crazy in his chest. 

Matt feels Frank moving and a second later, hears the distinctive sound of the condom wrapper being torn open as well as the condom being rolled on Frank's cock. Frank shuffles forward on his knees and leans back over Matt who's lifting his arms to slip his fingers into Frank's hair to pull him into a kiss **,** while putting his legs over Frank's hips at the same time. This time, the desperation is there on Frank's side as well. As he'd promised earlier, he isn't going to take things easy anymore. He reaches a hand between them and guides his cock to Matt's entrance before slowly but firmly pushing in. Matt welcomes the burning stretch and has to break the kiss as he gasps **,** while Frank groans and rests his forehead against Matt's until he bottoms out. Staying true to his promise and Matt making him understand he doesn't have to take it slow, Frank only gives Matt a small moment of adjustment before he's pulling out and pushing in again with purpose. He pushes even further, rolling Matt's hips off the bed, then hooks his arms under Matt's thighs and folds him nearly in two. Frank pulls out again, leaving only the head inside, and then slams back in. Matt feels it to his core and cries out loudly at the intensity, feeling Frank's desperation and need for completion. Frank keeps at it, easing into a quick pace of hard thrusts and sharp snaps of his hips. Matt can't do much in this position except take Frank's every move **,** but he's far from complaining. 

Matt sees stars and moans brokenly when Frank tilts his hips just so **,** and his cock slides perfectly over Matt's prostate with every slide in and out. 

"Won't last much longer, Frank," Matt warns, his voice indicating how close he is as he breaks off on a long moan. 

Frank lowers his head to Matt's to kiss him quickly on the lips, then on one corner and lastly on his jaw.

"Yeah, go ahead, let go... 'm right behind you," Frank rumbles against his skin. 

Frank is reaching one of his hands between their bodies but Matt stops him.

"No, no… like this. Just stay like this!" 

Frank nods and ramps up the pace some more, making sure to punctuate each thrust, Matt grabbing the sides of Frank's shoulders for dear life. 

It's perfect. It's electrifying pleasure coursing through Matt, shaking his body as he finally, _finally_ , explodes over both their stomachs.

"Shit… Someday I wanna see you come like that but with just my fingers."

Matt only distantly hears Frank over the rush of blood in his ears and the intensity of his long-awaited release. A few seconds later, he also hears Frank's heartbeat changing to its fastest rhythm yet, his breath stuttering and puffing over Matt's chest since he's resting his forehead there, before he's coming with a drawn out groan. 

They stay locked together in the same position for a little longer, giving their bodies the time to catch their breaths. Frank slowly kisses his way up to Matt's lips while letting go of his legs and getting in a more comfortable position between his partner's thighs. Matt smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms loosely around Frank's back, the exchange being a slow drag of lips. 

As the kiss comes to an end, Frank lets himself drop next to Matt with a small grunt and disposes of the condom before stretching against the sheets.

Their usual easy silence descends over them as they simply lay there together, basking in the calm after all the last hour's revelations.

Matt thinks back over the last few months and how they got to tonight. He can't help chuckling lightly and feels Frank turning his head to stare at him.

"At some point **,** I believed that you didn't want to make your move because you might never have been with a man before. But after tonight…" Matt trails off, stretching luxuriously as he grins widely. 

Frank rolls on his side to face Matt and holds himself up on his forearm.

"Maybe I'm just naturally that good," Frank says with a touch of smugness in his voice, flicking Matt on the hip.

"Are you?" Matt turns his head in Frank's direction, one eyebrow raised skeptically **,** but the grin is still in place.

Frank stays silent for a beat before he laughs under his breath.

"Was a long time ago. Before Maria and everythin'."

"Marine?" Matt asks quietly, appreciating every time Frank opens up to him some more.

Frank hums in confirmation **,** but doesn't elaborate further.

Silence drifts back over them, still as comfortable as always, before Matt feels Frank lift his head as if looking to the side of the room where his still-open closet is. Frank hums thoughtfully after another minute. 

"You sure have some nice suits, Red,” he finally says, the grin evident in his voice.

Matt laughs again, wondering which suits will have the most effect on Frank. He definitely plans on finding out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it...  
> Sequel "The Curse of the Suit" is available 😉.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
